


Misunderstandings

by Erendyce



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M, Post-Fire Emblem Fates: Revelation, no spoilers really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7924933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erendyce/pseuds/Erendyce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rumour goes that Leo may have taken a fancy to someone, resulting in everyone trying to find out the identity of the mysterious person. Unfortunately, due to various situations and misunderstandings, everyone seems to get it wrong. Except maybe one person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> After having spent months in a dark cave wasting my life on FE Fates, I obviously had to write a fic :D

It was wrong to assume that Castle Krakenburg was but an austere, cold place where the meaning of enjoyment was unbeknownst to all, royals and castle staff alike. Contrary to belief, it was actually a castle like any other castle, with its uneventful days, council meetings, random events (including Camilla's anniversary of the first time she chopped an arm off of an enemy), and secret affairs.

And gossips.

Plenty of gossips. Especially gossips revolving around the royal siblings' matters of the heart. It seemed to be a fascinating topic for most of the castle crew, considering the speed at which the rumours spread at the slightest spark of baseless assumptions. It was almost a sort of competition to see who would be the one to hold the invaluable information of who held the heart of the Nohrian royals.

It wasn't rare for a maid to whisper at the ear of another maid about this comely young man who had talked several times to Princess Elise, nor was it unusual for the stable boys to make hypotheses on the identity of this charming lady they had seen in company of Prince Xander – now King.

Most gossips would usually die on their own though, for lack of any substantial proof to fuel them, and everyone would go back to square one.

Nevertheless, years of fruitless gossips were in no way a deterrent for anyone and only served to make everyone even more passionate about it.

Today was a day that was going to demonstrate such passion. Today, a freshly bloomed gossip was about to put an end to a certain prince’s monotonous life.

It started with this particular maid who, after having cleared her duties, hurried to the staff common room and announced with a mischievous grin that she was onto something regarding Prince Leo. Questions burst forth, details were given, imagination roamed free, and the new gossip propagated like wildfire.

It was the matter of only one day before the rumour reached Elise's ears through her retainer Effie who herself had gotten the information from another soldier she had been practicing with. At first, the young princess paid little heed to it, for she was rather accustomed to such babbles. She nonetheless pressed the topic a bit, and what she heard from Effie made her ponder. It was probably just another wild goose chase, but as there was currently hardly anything else to keep her busy, she decided that it was worth an investigation.

She easily found Leo in the library and put on her best smile as she hopped lightly to him.

“Big brother, good morning!”

“Hello Elise. What brings you here?” Leo asked without raising his eyes from his book.

“I've got a question for you,” she said, mindful to keep her tone carefree.

“Go ahead.”

Elise plunged. “Is there by any chance someone you like? As in, _like_. Among our Hoshido allies, maybe?”

Leo frowned. “Whatever brought this question up?” he inquired, suspicious.

“Just curious, teehee!” Elise grinned.

“You came specifically to the library – a place you hardly ever set foot in – just to ask such a trivial question?”

Elise puffed her cheeks. “It's not trivial! And don’t change the topic. So, is there someone you like?”

“There isn't.”

“I don't believe you.”

Leo rolled his eyes. “Why bother asking if the only answer you'll accept if the one you want to hear?”

“Because! Yesterday I went to your room to bring you some snacks and I saw a book on your desk, it was about Hoshidan culture and it was open at the chapter talking about courtship!” It was not exactly the truth, but Elise didn't want the maid who actually saw the book while cleaning Leo's room to take the blame. “And there was a history book next to it that you bookmarked at the chapter about marriages between Hoshido and Nohr!”

Leo flushed deeply and averted his gaze. “I-I am reading those books as part of the alliance we forged with them! If we want lasting peace between our kingdoms, the least I can do is to understand their culture better. That naturally includes their customs about marriage and such!”

Elise grinned. “So that you don't make any blunder when you're going to go after whoever you set your eyes on?”

“Elise, for the last time, there is no one I've set my eyes on. Now leave me, I am busy in case you haven't noticed,” Leo said curtly, though his cheeks kept their pink tint.

The princess pouted, but took her leave anyway. From her brother's reaction, she could safely assume that for once, the rumour may not be completely unfounded after all.

Now the next course of action was to find out the identity of the mysterious person who had managed the feat of swaying her brother’s heart.

 

* * *

 

Back to his room, Leo cursed his carelessness for the hundredth time. How could he have left those books in the open like that? Obviously, he hadn't expected his sister or anyone else to dig through his belongings like that. He only prayed that Elise would definitely forget about this 'incident' and never bring it up again.

Not that her point was actually valid. Leo wasn't interested in anyone, and certainly not from Hoshido. His readings were solely for diplomatic purposes.

With those thoughts in mind, he proceeded with resuming his book on Hoshidan culture.

Solely for diplomatic purposes.

 

* * *

 

Convincing Camilla to aid Elise in her search for the truth proved relatively easy, as she was more than happy that her 'cute little brother' was finally growing up. Xander however, was slightly more reluctant to indulge in that kind of research.

“Anything related to Leo's privacy is his own to deal with,” he declared.

“But don't you want to know who our brother likes?” Elise insisted.

“All the more since they're most likely Hoshidan,” Camilla added.

“This isn’t the first rumour of this kind that we hear. Why are you so determined this time?” Xander asked.

“Because! This was the first time Leo actually _blushed_ and looked away while talking to me!”

Xander sighed. It would be a lie to say he wasn't the least bit curious about the matter, yet as the eldest sibling, he was expected to put on a mature and responsible behaviour. Getting all riled up over some gossip was definitely not a mature and responsible behaviour.

“You are all aware that we're receiving the Hoshidan delegation next week as part of our alliance,” he said. “Corrin will also be coming from Valla. Though their stay here is more an informal act than an actual diplomatic mission, I expect the two of you to control yourselves a bit. And this implies no sneaking around other people's businesses, no harassing our guests and so on.”

Camilla sighed in turn. “Fine, fine. But we'll still keep an eye open in case something comes up.”

“Both eyes, even! And our ears too!” Elise added cheerfully.

“I suppose a bit of... observation will not be cause for any trouble,” Xander conceded, albeit reluctantly. “In the meantime, try not to bother Leo too much. He was in a rather sour mood when I saw him earlier.”

The two sisters left after giving their word.

“What do we do now?” Elise asked, rather disappointed.

“Well, there is something we haven't tried yet,” Camilla answered pensively.

“What is it, what is it?”

The older sister smiled. “Well, Xander told us not to bother Leo, but what about his retainers?”

 

* * *

 

“What twist of fate is this? Our liege, entrapped in this whimsical cage otherwise known as love, you say?” Odin took a dramatic pose. “And you wish to unravel the threads of the veil that conceals the identity of Lord Leo's chosen one?”

“Yes,” Elise nodded. “Do you have any idea who that could be?”

Odin shook his head apologetically. “I'm afraid this knowledge eludes even my grasp, milady.”

“What about you, Niles?” Elise asked, turning to Leo's other retainer. A faint smile adorned the lips of the latter.

“I may suspect a thing or two,” he answered vaguely.

“Really? Tell me, tell me!”

“It depends. What do you offer in exchange?”

Elise frowned. “Huh?”

Niles pretended to look offended. “Come on, you don't actually expect to get any information for free.”

It was Odin's turn to look shocked. “Niles, haven't the claws of shame clutched your soul yet? Demanding compensation from a pure maiden, and what’s more, your very lord's sister!”

“That's how the world goes. There's a price for everything,” Niles shrugged.

“Uh, well... I-I don't know,” Elise said hesitantly. “But name what you'd like and if I can give it to you, I'll do it!”

“Oh? Now this is interesting.” Niles stepped closer to the princess. “There are indeed some things that only a pure maiden like you can give me, in fact,” he added suggestively.

Despite her young age, and from what she had heard about Niles, Elise quickly understood the underlying request behind his words. She turned a deep red, puffing her cheeks in what she hoped to be indignation.

“I-I... That's...” she only managed to stutter, too flustered as she was.

“I jest, Princess Elise,” Niles said, amused, stepping back to a more politically correct distance. “I apologize if I offended you in any way.”

Elise pouted, crossing her arms. “Then will you tell me what you know?”

“Unfortunately, it is not up to me to reveal Lord Leo's secrets. As his retainer, I could never betray the trust he put in me. Moreover, I do not know the answer to your question for certain. It is only a conclusion that I drew myself based on my own humble deductions and I do not wish to risk spreading more baseless rumours.”

Elise sighed in disappointment. “Fine, fine. Guess I'll have to find out on my own then.”

As soon as she left, Odin turned to his fellow retainer.

“Considering it's you we're talking about, you're probably ninety-nine percent sure that your conclusion is the right one, am I wrong?”

Niles smirked. “Maybe.”

 

* * *

 

The arrival of Corrin and the Hoshidan delegation – namely the Hoshidan royals and their retainers – was announced at Castle Krakenburg, escorted from the gates of Windmire by Peri and Laslow. Xander, along with his three siblings, greeted them all at the entrance of the castle. In spite of himself, Xander discreetly looked around at all the female Hoshidans, wondering who among them could be a good fit for Leo. A quick glance towards his brother showed that he wasn't gazing at anyone in particular. If anything, he looked rather bored, though Xander knew better than to trust whichever expression his little brother would display. Mentally shaking his head, he prompted himself to focus back on properly welcoming his guests.

“Well met, King Ryoma. I hope you had a safe travel here,” he said formally, extending his hand.

“Safe and pleasant. I thank you for your hospitality, King Xander,” Ryoma nodded as he took Xander's hand in his, following the Nohrian custom for greetings.

A blur of black and yellow dashed past them and straight to where the Hoshidan princesses were standing.

“Sakura!!! It's so good to see you!” Elise exclaimed, ignoring any protocol and pulling the shy princess into a warm embrace. Though taken by surprise, Sakura returned the hug, albeit clumsily.

“I-I'm very happy to see you too, E-Elise!” she stuttered.

“I have so many things to tell you and to show you! I'm sooo looking forward to your stay here, teehee!”

“M-Me too! And I-I brought some of those c-cakes that you like.”

“Really?! You're the best, Sakura!”

The sight of the two princesses was refreshing enough to dissolve any remaining bits of tension that could have still persisted between the two allied kingdoms. Xander chuckled, turning to Ryoma.

“I guess we could learn a thing or two from them,” he said with a smile.

The Hoshidan swordmaster returned the smile. “Indeed. I believe it is more than time for us to put aside the formalities that have been standing in the way of our friendship,” he said, giving Xander a warm pat on the shoulder.

“Come then, my friend. You must be tired from your journey,” Xander answered equally.

The whole delegation followed after the two kings, and Takumi went by Leo’s side.

“Prince Leo, it’s been a while,” he greeted. “You look well.”

“Prince Takumi,” Leo nodded. “You don’t look too exhausted yourself. Care for a game of chess before the end of the day?” he challenged in a friendly way.

“I've hardly arrived and you already want to make me taste bitter defeat? How very un-diplomatic of you, Prince Leo,” Takumi answered, though the smile on his lips was proof there was no malice in his words.

“I will indulge in a game of shogi in exchange,” Leo offered.

“Then we have a deal, Prince Leo,”

“One last thing: I seem to remember our respective brothers mentioning just now to drop formalities in favour of our friendship. As such I request that you simply call me 'Leo', if this fits you,” Leo added.

The Hoshidan prince's smile turned warmer. “Only if you call me 'Takumi', Leo.”

“Then we have a deal, Takumi,” Leo mirrored.

Unnoticed by both princes, a single blue eye was watching them with deep interest.

 

* * *

 

The Hoshidan royals were shown to their respective rooms – Elise having specifically requested that Sakura's be near hers – for them to rest from their journey, while the last preparations were made for the evening welcome banquet.

Despite her genuine joy at being reunited with Sakura, Elise hadn't forgotten about her primary mission to find the target of Leo's affection. And the more people to help her, the better. Humming, she trod happily to Corrin's room. She knocked and came in without waiting for an answer.

“Big Brother!” she greeted happily.

In the middle of unpacking, Corrin raised his eyes to her and smiled. "Hello Elise, glad to see you again. What's so urgent that you couldn't even wait for me to say 'come in'?" he teased.

“Hehehe, a matter of extreme urgency, you see,” Elise answered as she carefully closed the door behind her.

It took only a minute to explain the current situation to a very attentive Corrin.

“And so, we're gonna do some observation all the time the Hoshidan delegation will be there in order to find out who the lucky lady is!” Elise finished.

Corrin cocked an eyebrow. “Lucky? Don't you mean unlucky?” he joked, making Elise roll her eyes. “In any case, I have to say I'm quite interested in knowing who it is as well, though I agree with Xander that we shouldn't intrude too much in Leo's private life. But I'll definitely join you on your observations.”

“Thank you!”

And thus began the noble quest of baring Leo’s jealously guarded secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter done, thank you for reading :)  
> Come talk to me on tumblr (same nick), especially if you have nice FE Fates blogs to recommend me!


	2. The case of Xander and Corrin

The morning following the arrival of the Hoshidan delegation, Takumi was in the archery range, having a friendly competition with Niles while Sakura was watching, standing not too far away from her brother and probably cheering timidly for the two archers. The three of them seemed oblivious of someone else observing them from farther away.

Leo, leaning against the trunk of a tree and concealed by its shade, was looking with mild amusement at them. It was difficult to forecast the outcome of the duel; diplomacy required Niles to step down and let Takumi take first place, but Takumi would most likely notice it and take offence. Not that Niles was the kind of person to bother with as pointless a notion as diplomacy. And not that Takumi wasn't able to win fair and square.

Still, Leo couldn't help but wonder how Takumi would feel, losing an archery competition to his retainer. The Hoshidan prince would most likely demand a revenge game and then go boast to Leo about his crushing victory over Niles, completely omitting his prior loss. Then he would demand that Leo plays shogi with him in order to further the winning streak. They would start talking about trivial matters such as Takumi's undying love for miso soup, or Takumi's interest in Leo's books collections, or how Takumi still couldn't get used to Nohrian uncut portions of meat, or how Takumi wished to go to a typical Nohrian festival. Then Takumi would win the shogi game and offer a radiant grin before explaining what Leo’s mistakes had been. Afterwards they’d go to the library and Takumi would–

Leo stopped his train of thoughts there, realizing that there was maybe something not exactly right in all he had just imagined but without being able to pinpoint what. By now the first round of the contest was over, with Takumi leading. Sakura had approached the two archers from her spot and was now offering them what seemed to be snacks of sort, and water. Being a healer fitted her well, Leo mused. She was kind, attentive to other people’s needs, always willing to help though her excessive bashfulness could somewhat make it hard to communicate with her at times, as Leo had experimented in the past.

A groan escaped his lips as he saw Niles tell something to the Hoshidan princess that resulted in her turning deep red and getting all worked up and fidgeting. Leo made a mental note to give a few reminders to his retainer about propriety, but for now it seemed that Takumi had taken up the role, considering his upset look as he addressed Niles.

“It seems Princess Sakura has become one of Niles’ victims,” A voice right beside Leo almost made him jump. He turned to see Xander next to him.

"Hello Xander. And yes, it seems so,” he sighed. “I guess I will have to apologize to Princess Elise personally.”

“That is considerate of you,” Xander smiled.

“My retainers’ faults are my own, after all,” Leo said. “And I feel bad for her, having to face Niles right on her first day here. As loyal and competent as he is, he’s still a handful,” he added, not noticing the quizzical look Xander gave him.

“Worried about her?” the latter inquired.

“She is reserved enough as it is; I fear that talking to Niles will only worsen it. It would be a shame. She proved herself to be invaluable during the war, but if you remember well, we first had to spend quite some effort before she finally dared take part to the meetings.”

“More accurately, it was you alone who managed to convince her to voice her opinions.”

“It was necessary. Wars are not won with swords and offensive spells alone. Support magic is also essential in order to secure victory.”

“It sounds like you only see Princess Sakura as a convenient asset for healing,” Xander said, frowning.

Leo winced at those words. “No, of course not. I apologize if that was the impression I gave off. What I mean is, I felt like she had both the will and the ability to assist our army, but she was lacking the courage to step up. I’d say it’s quite understandable when you have siblings like hers. She must have believed that her role was to stay in the background and try not to be a disturbance to others. I only helped her grow aware that she is as strong as her siblings, in her own way.”

“I see. It is I who must apologize for judging you too quickly, then. I’m glad that you can see her under such an angle,” Xander added pensively, as if he was in the process of realizing something rather important. It was rare for Leo to express his opinion of someone else in such a straightforward way, especially to praise them. It was as if he… admired Princess Sakura?

“I believe she wasn’t so different from the way I was not so long ago, always shadowed by our respective brothers,” Leo murmured to himself, but still audibly enough for Xander to hear the first part of the sentence. A smile slowly formed on his lips.

“What are you doing here anyway? Wouldn’t it be better for you to join them and keep Princess Sakura company?” he asked.

“No, it’s fine. I simply happened to walk by and decided to have a quick look at what they were doing," Leo answered lightly.

“A quick look? Seemed to me like you were quite focused on them.”

“Is this a reproach?”

“A reproach? Not at all. It is a good thing that you, ah, show some... interest towards our guests.”

Leo frowned slightly. Was it his imagination or did his brother sound somehow preoccupied?

“Xander, is anything wrong?” he inquired.

“No, nothing at all. It is a fine day, and I believe that today's talks with King Ryoma about the trading routes will prove fruitful.” A short pause, then: “You may want to speak with him too, at some point.”

“What for? I mean, I see no issue in talking to him, but neither do I see any specific reason. You are the King, not I.”

“Ah, well.” Now Xander looked clearly uneasy. “Even though interactions between Hoshido and Nohr have warmed up greatly, it is wise to keep to some protocols, especially regarding matters of, ah, courtship, for instance.”

Leo's expression turned to one of confusion. “What does courtship have to do with anything?”

Xander cleared his throat in what seemed to be slight embarrassment. He then patted Leo's back in a way that felt much more fatherly than brotherly.

“What I am trying to say is, you should ask King Ryoma for his permission before courting one of his siblings. I have no doubt he will grant it, though,” he added with a smile. “I also approve. It is a fine choice that you have made. This said, I have to go now. I wish you the best of luck.”

The Nohrian king vanished before Leo's brain could even register the meaning behind his words and form a proper protest.

“Wait– That's... I’m not– what?!” was all he could stutter, albeit too late, eyes widened in bewilderment. Confusion soon left place to great irritation; first Elise, now Xander. Why did they all assume that he wanted to court anyone? He had no time to waste on such frivolities.

A last glance at the archery range showed Takumi displaying a broad smile, leaving no doubt as for the outcome of the competition. Leo hurriedly took his leave, putting his racing pulse on the account of frustration.

It certainly had nothing to do with Takumi’s smile.

 

* * *

 

Xander read distractedly through the papers on his desk, his thoughts focused entirely elsewhere. Sakura was a good choice, he thought, even though he hadn’t expected Leo to set his eyes on someone as shy as her. It wasn’t a bad thing though; her gentle nature would probably help Leo open up a bit, and Elise would be thrilled to have her as a sister-in-law. He simply hoped that his little brother wouldn’t scare her off; no, there was no reason to worry. Despite his cold appearance, Xander knew that Leo actually cared for others, as he had always demonstrated towards his siblings.

Also, a royal wedding between Hoshido and Nohr could only bring about a bright future to both kingdoms.

 

* * *

 

As Takumi exited the council room, he stretched his arms.

“Tired already?” Leo asked, smirking. “And that was only the first session.”

“I’m not tired,” Takumi protested. “It doesn’t mean I enjoy spending hours sitting around a table talking about politics.”

“Shall we have a walk in the gardens then? They are not as nice as in Hoshido, but it’s still better than staying inside the castle,” Leo offered.

The other prince nodded gratefully. “I’d appreciate that.”

He followed Leo outside to the gardens, and found them more flourishing than what he had expected. Granted, they weren’t as colourful as in Hoshido, considering that the variety of flowers and other plants was limited, yet the greenery was there and the pleasant scent of the blossoms was soothing. There were even a few ponds here and there.

“Not bad,” Takumi approved. “But you should come to Hoshido during spring. I’ll show you our gardens. It’s definitely worth the view.”

“I have no doubt we will have plenty of opportunities to go to Hoshido. I’ll be looking forward to it.”

Takumi smiled at those words and Leo figured he would have to plan a trip to Hoshido very soon. They strolled through the gardens’ alleys quietly for a minute before Takumi broke the silence.

“The diplomatic talks are going on well,” he said. “Uniting our two kingdoms is no more a mere dream.”

“Yes, I’m glad that we can call each other ‘friends’ instead of ‘enemies’ now.”

“You know, I heard that some people have already taken our alliance to the next step.”

Leo cocked an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

“Marriage,” Takumi answered. “Between Nohrians and Hoshidans.”

Leo stopped in his tracks, cheeks warming up. “I-Is that so...” He glanced at Takumi and noticed that his face had also turned pinker than usual.

“Yes... I heard that Orochi and Laslow got very close after organizing that firework of theirs. The same goes for Nyx and Hayato, it seems.”

“That is... unexpected, but it is a sign that we are on the right path.”

“What will you do?” Takumi inquired, tilting his head.

“What do you mean?”

“Are you going to marry someone from Hoshido as well?” Takumi clarified.

“What gave you the idea?” Leo asked back, more harshly than intended.

“You don’t need to sound so offended by the question,” Takumi mumbled, lowering his eyes. “I was just curious.”

The blond prince mentally berated himself. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to sound offended. It’s just...” He paused, then shook his head. “It’s nothing. Just an issue among siblings.” There was no need for him to bother Takumi with personal details.

 _‘You should ask King Ryoma for his permission before courting one of his siblings._ ’

Leo shook the words away from his mind. He had no intention of courting anyone.

“Would you marry someone from Nohr?” he asked on a lighter tone.

“As long as they aren’t as insufferable as you, I can consider the option,” Takumi answered, smirking. “Shouldn’t be too hard.”

Leo snorted, but a faint smile was gracing his lips.

 

* * *

 

Corrin leant back on his chair, crossing his arms pensively, a frown on his face. Ever since Elise had talked to him, he had been putting his mind into trying to find out the identity of Leo’s alleged crush. As the brilliant tactician he was, he chose to proceed methodically by eliminating all the improbable candidates. This raised the question: what could be Leo’s type? Someone smart, definitely. Someone whom he could discuss war tactics, history and philosophy with; someone with a good head on their shoulders. Probably someone with some talent for repartee, or at least someone who could hold their ground with Leo. A great affinity with tomatoes was also preferable. Corrin chuckled. Now that was perhaps asking for a bit too much.

How about physical appearance? On this point, Corrin had to concede defeat. For all the time he had spent in Nohr, he had no clue about Leo’s tastes, though in all honesty he had never contemplated the possibility of Leo having any kind of taste regarding women. All he had ever loved were books. And tomatoes. It was arduous drawing any conclusion from those two facts alone. Did Leo even have a type?

“Corrin,” a voice disrupted his thoughts. “Corrin, are you even listening?”

“What? Oh, I’m sorry Leo. It seems like I spaced out a bit,” Corrin apologized to his younger brother, who sighed.

“Shall I remind you that you were the one who asked me to make you review battle strategies? Don’t make me waste my time.”

“I’m sorry. I’ll pay attention,” Corrin promised. He suddenly regretted having asked Leo to accompany him to the library for some extra lessons. He tended to forget how strict a teacher Leo was, even when talking about battle strategies during a time of peace. Nevertheless, they had been at it for the past three hours and Corrin could very much do with a break.

Fate must have heard his silent plea for help for a minute later, footsteps were heard, interrupting them.

“I figured I’d find Leo here, but I didn’t expect that you’d be there too, brother,” Takumi said as form of greeting. Oboro was there too, holding a plate of dried fruit.

“Takumi, Oboro,” Leo nodded at them.

Corrin was about to make a teasing comment about how the two princes had dropped any title between them, but at the very same moment he noticed Leo’s sudden change of expression: as soon as Takumi and Oboro showed up, the ever-present scowl on Leo’s face turned into a rare, honest smile. Corrin cocked an eyebrow. Was it his imagination?

“Lord Leo, we figured you’d be there early and Lord Takumi was worried that you’d probably skip breakfast as usual, so we brought you some snacks! They’re Hoshido’s special dried fruit!” Oboro said happily as she put the plate on the table. “Lord Corrin, please help yourself too!”

There was no mistake about it. Leo’s smile definitely brightened, Corrin noticed. It could be that Leo welcomed the break as well, but that couldn’t be all. Considering that he had neither like nor dislike for dried fruit, the only possible conclusion was that the reason of his sudden good mood dwelled in either newcomers. Something clicked in Corrin’s head. Could it be?...

“Oboro, refrain from saying unnecessary things,” Takumi scolded his retainer, a slight blush on his cheeks. “I wasn’t worried about anything. And you were the one who suggested bringing some food.”

“Hehehe that’s because I thought the both of you would enjoy some food while playing chess or shogi or whatever it is,” she flashed Leo a cheerful grin.

“That was very thoughtful of you, Oboro,” Leo said. “I appreciate it.”

“What were the two of you doing anyway?” Takumi inquired, glancing at the various scrolls spread over the table.

“Trying to teach Corrin a few things about strategy, but it seems my efforts were quite useless today,” Leo sighed.

“I’m really sorry I spaced out,” Corrin apologized again. “I had... other thoughts in mind.”

“That’s what most people call ‘spacing out’, yes,” Takumi teased. He turned to Leo. “Our brother is such a handful, isn’t he?”

“It’s a wonder he managed to lead us to victory,” Leo nodded.

“...You don’t have to put it so bluntly,” the dragon prince scowled.

“Come on both of you, stop picking on Lord Corrin already!” Oboro mediated. “You princes hardly get to see each other so just enjoy your time together.”

“Oboro, must you always kill our fun?” Takumi asked with a sigh.

“But I suppose she is right,” Leo said. “Well, let’s try those dry fruit that you so kindly brought.”

“They’re the best of the kingdom, you’ll see,” Oboro boasted. “And also Lord Takumi’s personal favourites!”

Leo picked a piece and took a bite. “I can see why you say they’re the best,” he said after a few seconds.

Oboro’s grin widened. “Glad you like it!”

“Don’t eat everything, they’re originally mine,” Takumi complained.

“How ungenerous of you,” Leo sneered. “Thankfully your retainer makes up for your flaws.”

Takumi’s eyes sent him dagger while Oboro stifled a laugh, her cheeks pink at the compliment. Corrin remained silent, merely observing the scene. His lips curled up in a hint of a smile.

 

The next day and the day after, Corrin continued his discreet watch with the purpose of confirming his suspicions. How had he not noticed it earlier? Leo was almost always found in Takumi’s company, and Takumi was often escorted by Oboro – Hinata being somewhat less hung up on his retainer’s duties, it seemed. It was a subtle move from Leo, using his friendship with Takumi to be able to get to Oboro; Corrin couldn’t help but feel a bit bad for his Hoshidan brother though. He hoped that Leo was tactful enough to discuss the matter with Takumi quickly enough, before awkward situations arose.

Today, Corrin had followed the small group on the training grounds after Leo had dared Takumi to try his hand at any weapon other than the bow. That was the reason why Takumi was currently holding a spear, attempting to follow Oboro’s instructions.

“That wasn’t very nice of you, Leo,” Corrin commented.

“Whatever you mean, brother. I merely pointed out that not relying on a single type of weapon was an asset during battles. It is Takumi who took it as a personal challenge.”

“He’s actually faring well.”

“He is,” Leo acknowledged. “His retainer must be good at teaching him.”

Corrin glanced sideways at Leo, noticing how closely he was watching the pair train.

“Yes, Oboro is not only a skilled spearmaster but also a talented teacher,” he said. “Why not have her teach you too?”

“I’m a mage first, in case you forgot. Brynhildr and my sword are more than enough for me. Also, I doubt Takumi would appreciate my monopolizing his retainer’s time for something that will probably never be of any use to me.”

“You won’t know for sure if you don’t ask. Oboro may actually be delighted to teach you too.”

Leo didn’t comment, much to Corrin’s disappointment. Takumi and Oboro had started sparring now; the prince had shed a layer of his overly sophisticated costume for more agility, revealing a top that left his arms and neck bare. He was repeatedly blocking Oboro’s attacks while trying to land a few blows of his own. Both fighters’ movements were smooth though clumsier on Takumi’s side, but Oboro was taking it easy on her liege. She moved with a grace that could only be achieved by years of constant practice, each step taken with the confidence that she had displayed so many times on the battlefield. Even her night-sky ponytail never seemed to be a hindrance to her, swirling around her like a dancer’s scarf before falling back neatly on her back.

No wonder Leo was so captivated. Corrin couldn’t help but chuckle. Oboro wouldn’t be a bad match for Leo. She had the wits and the repartee to stand on equal ground with him.

“What is it?” Leo inquired.

“Nothing, nothing. I was just... thinking a bit.” Corrin crossed his arms. “So, you prefer them with long hair, hm?” he said, more to himself than for Leo to hear.

The latter frowned. “What?”

“For some reason I thought that you were more into short hair,” Corrin continued, but before he could add anything, a voice behind them interrupted them:

“Milord Leo?”

Leo turned around. “Niles. What is it?”

“King Xander wishes to discuss with you the agenda of the next council meeting,” Niles reported. “He expects you immediately in his study.”

“Very well,” Leo answered reluctantly. The last glance he cast in the training ground’s direction didn’t go unnoticed by either his retainer or his brother.

“That’s a pity,” Corrin said after Leo left. “He was kind of enjoying watching Takumi and Oboro practice.”

“Oh yes, the view must have undoubtedly been delectable for Lord Leo,” Niles answered with a knowing smirk that didn’t go unnoticed by Corrin. “Look at this alluring body moving with such elegance, skin glistening with sweat in a way that makes you want to just bite and mark it, and those continuous gasps of pain from the continuous exertion. I’d be tempted myself, if it weren’t for Lord Leo. Oh my, Lord Corrin, what is it? You look rather flustered.”

Corrin groaned. “Niles, really... Well, I guess some things never change,” he said with a faint smile. “In any case, I take it from your reaction that it is safe to assume that we now know the identity of my brother’s secret crush.”

“Can’t say it was very difficult to begin with.”

“Well, I have to admit it didn’t strike me right away, but it makes sense now that I think about it. How long have you known? Or at least suspected it?”

“Oh, for a little while. Please don’t forget that I have been Lord Leo’s retainer for a long time now. His heart and soul bear absolutely no secret to me.”

Corrin chuckled. “Once Leo gets married, you’ll want to stop saying that kind of things.”

“I speak only the truth. Ah, it looks like these two are finished,” Niles added, his gaze directed at the training grounds.

True enough, Takumi and Oboro were heading for them, panting from effort.

“Where is Leo?” Takumi asked right away.

“Duty called him, milord,” Niles answered, inwardly satisfied with the disappointment on the Hoshidan prince’s face. “Or no doubt he would have stayed to watch this fierce clash of spears, the confrontation of bodies meeting in a heated–”

“Niles!” Corrin and Oboro snapped in unison.

Niles bowed, his grin stretching. “Apologies if I have offended you. I shall retire now, with your permission.”

Corrin sighed, but amusement was visible on his face. “Please do.”

 

On the way to Xander’s study, Leo couldn’t help but feel utter annoyance. Had all his siblings decide to make a coalition against him? Since the fated day when Elise had found out about those books, it was as if they desperately wanted him to find a spouse. It was ridiculous. Just because he was reading books about marriage didn’t imply that he wanted to marry; it was about as stupid as stating that reading books about painting meant that you wanted to become an artist.

 _‘You prefer them with long hair, hm?’_ Leo clicked his tongue as Corrin’s words played once again in his head. The epitome of absurdity. He had no interest whatsoever in anyone’s hair, and he certainly didn’t care for their length. And the fact that the memory of Takumi wielding a spear suddenly came back to him – long pale hair following his every move, silky and shiny like a cascade flowing under the moonlight – was a complete coincidence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again to those who follow this story! Thank you for reading, I hope you liked the update :)  
> Don't hesitate to come and talk to me on tumblr, I'm kind of in dire need to fangirl about FE haha.


	3. The case  of Elise and Camilla

_The action of gifting is of utmost importance in Hoshidan culture; however it is common, albeit unfortunate, for foreigners to ignore the significance of the exchanged gifts. When one wishes to express friendship, one will favour goods made or bought specifically with the receiver in mind, such as new clothes or a horse of the perfect height._

_When one wishes to express the intention of courtship, one will traditionally favour gifting a personal accessory, such as a garment belonging to oneself that is well worn and of evident preference in the owner's wardrobe selection. From the array of garments to be selected from, hair ornaments and scarves are among the most commonly chosen for gifts of courtship. Such presents symbolize the giver's intention to share a part of themselves with the receiver. Accepting the aforementioned gift is an implicit invitation to begin courtship._

‘Hoshidan culture and traditions’, Tome 1, Chapter 9

 

* * *

 

There were two reasons why Takumi was currently examining various rolls of fabric in Windmire's royal tailor shop: the first one was because Ryoma had recommended him to go visit the capital city a bit instead of remaining secluded in castle Krakenburg, and the second one was because Leo had made a comment about how curious he was to see a Hoshidan in Nohrian clothing. After getting the guarantee that said clothing didn't include heavy armour gears, Takumi had reluctantly agreed to try some on. Unfortunately, most of Leo's belongings didn't fit him - Leo had snorted at their difference in height - and the spur of the moment had prompted them to go and have an outfit made for the Hoshidan prince. Hinoka had joined them on the way as she also wished to visit Windmire.

“You do have quite a range of colours and fabrics,” Takumi said as his fingers trailed over a roll of green linen. “And here I thought all of you Nohrians only wore black. Why do you always wear black anyway? It's gloomy.”

“To reflect the colour of our hearts,” Leo deadpanned. Both Hinoka and Takumi stifled a laugh.

“Aaah so that's why. Well, it's true. From all the time I spent with you, I can say for certain that your heart is the darkest black I've ever seen,” Takumi said. He flashed a fond smile at Leo who suddenly felt his stomach flutter.

He coughed shortly and looked away before speaking again: “Yes, well. Let's put my heart's colour aside and focus on the matter at hand. Have you decided on what you want?”

“To be honest, I have no clue on what to pick whatsoever,” Takumi confessed before turning to Hinoka. “Sister, some help?”

“Why are you asking me? I'm as lost as you are,” she answered.

“I figured you'd know better than I do since you're a woman.”

Hinoka grimaced at those words. “Being a woman has nothing to do with one's ability to choose clothes!”

“You could learn a thing or two from Camilla then,” Leo said.

Hinoka scowled. “Ugh, I already had some lectures from her about that, I don't need to hear more about it.”

“Heeeeey! What are you guys doing here?” a familiar voice interrupted them.

“Elise,” Leo greeted his sister. “Right back at you.”

“Weeell, I was planning to buy a present for Sakura and I figured she'd like a new dress! How about you?”

“I was merely accompanying our guests,” Leo answered.

“Do you want new outfits too?” Elise addressed the Hoshidan siblings.

Hinoka shook her head. “I just wanted to visit around and I ended up following those two. I-It's not like I'm interested in that kind of stuff or anything.”

“S-Same for me,” Takumi added. “It's just that Leo insisted I get some Nohrian clothes, and it would have been rude to deny our host.”

“Don't make it sound like it's my fault,” Leo defended himself. “I wouldn't have taken offence if you had refused.”

“In any case, your presence here is welcome, Princess Elise,” Takumi said. “Perhaps you could help me pick some decent colours for my new garments. Unlike Hinoka,” he added.

“Well excuse me for not being interested in fashion,” the addressee retorted.

“It's fine!” Elise exclaimed cheerfully. “I don't mind helping.”

“I'm grateful, Princess Elise,” Takumi answered.

“You might as well get something for yourself while you're here, Princess Hinoka,” Leo said.

“What?” Hinoka shook her head. “No, it's fine.”

“I insist. Xander would give me an earful if you were to return to the castle empty-handed.”

“B-But I hadn't planned on buying anything so I didn't bring any gold with me.”

“You do not have to concern yourself with this. Consider it a present from me,” Leo declared casually.

He received three surprised looks in exchange. The most surprised of all was Elise. She tilted her head on the side. Though Leo wasn't avaricious – the proof lay in the various presents his siblings and retainers had received from him –, he wasn't known for being openly generous either. And now he was spontaneously offering to get Hinoka new clothing? Moreover this shop was the provider for the royal family, meaning that the products didn't come cheap at all. Even as a diplomatic gesture towards allies, for Leo to suddenly demonstrate such largesse was very unlike him. Unless...

Elise gasped as realization dawned on her. Yes. It had to be the reason. _She_ had to be the reason.

“Prince Leo, if this is only an act of gallantry, please don't feel obliged to, really. I can talk to King Xander and tell him you are an excellent host,” Hinoka said, but it was Elise who answered:

“Come on, don't be shy! Big brother is offering, so all you have to do is say yes! Please?” she added with her typically irresistible smile. It worked almost all the time, and this time was no exception. “We’d be super happy if you said yes!”

Hinoka hesitated for a few seconds, then sighed. “F-Fine. I guess it won’t hurt to have an extra set of clothes.”

“Then it is decided," Leo concluded. "Elise, could you help them out then?”

“Yay! Alright then!” Elise nodded with assurance, suddenly very fired up.

How could she not be, now that the identity of Leo's destined one was finally revealed? Elise felt a surge of pride; the responsibility was now hers to choose the right materials, colours and style to bring the best out of Hinoka (and Takumi). She'd make sure that the Hoshidan princess would look dazzling in Nohrian clothing, for Leo's sake.

The next half an hour saw Elise bustling from one shelf to another, asking the tailor for numerous fabric samples and trying them on her victims; she was clearly the one who was having the most fun in this. Though Leo seemed at first very amused by the trial his fellow Hoshidan royals were undergoing, he was also growing impatient.

“What do you think, Leo?” Elise asked, holding two pieces of fabric. “Red would fit better than blue, right? And velvet will enhance shapes better than muslin, don't you agree? Oh but muslin gives off a nice airy feel. So, your thoughts, Big Brother?”

“Whatever you believe is best,” Leo answered with a shrug.

Elise puffed her cheeks. “No! Your opinion is important! You were the one who came up with the idea to begin with.”

“How about asking our guests what they prefer, then?”

“I'm fine with red velvet,” Hinoka asserted, though her flat tone indicated that she seriously didn't care as long as this ordeal was over quickly.

“Yes, I think red will match your hair perfectly,” Elise nodded. “Then maybe blue for you, Prince Takumi? But red would look nice on you too. Or purple. Yes, purple.”

“Then let's make it a blue and purple set,” Takumi sighed, as eager as his sister to be done with it.

It took another twenty minutes to take measurements, discuss the styles with the tailor and wrap the whole business up. The goods – including the present for Sakura – would be delivered the next day at the castle and payment made upon delivery.

“Is it always such a hassle for you when you have to pick new clothes?” Takumi whispered to Leo as the small group exited the shop.

“Not really,” Leo answered. “Today Elise was more motivated than usual, for some reason. Are you content with what she chose?”

“I... suppose I am.”

“You may want to work on the art of sounding more convincing. Are you dissatisfied? You should have said so if–”

“No, I'm not dissatisfied! It's just... I was thinking that I would have probably also liked getting a black outfit, since it's what you wear most in your family,” Takumi confessed, slightly embarrassed.

Leo smirked. “Feeling the urge to become part of the family?” he joked. Takumi flared up at those words.

“D-Don't spout such ridiculous nonsense! I merely believed that typical Nohrian clothes had to be black, that's all,” he mumbled.

“My apologies if I made you uncomfortable. It wasn't my intention.”

“No need to apologize, I know you're a jerk,” Takumi countered, now smiling.

“Well, the jerk just remembered he has some business to attend to, so he suggests you go with your sister and the jerk's sister,” Leo replied equally. “The jerk will catch up with you in a bit.”

“Where are you going?” Takumi inquired, but Leo merely waved his question off and left.

 

* * *

 

On the following day, someone knocked at the door of Leo's room.

“Come in,” he said, laying the book in his hands down. By the door was standing Takumi, carrying two large boxes in his arms and a mildly upset look on his face. Without waiting for a further invitation, he strode in, dropped the boxes on Leo's bed and crossed his arms.

“Care to explain this?” he asked as means of greeting.

“Judging from the brand on the boxes, I'd say it looks very much like the outfits you ordered yesterday,” Leo answered plainly.

“Don't play dumb. You know what I mean. How come there are two outfits? I certainly don't remember ordering a second one.”

“You said you'd have liked a black one,” Leo shrugged.

“So that's why you left yesterday?”

“If you don't like, you can return it.”

“That's not the point,” Takumi retorted. “I'll keep it but I only wished you had asked for my opinion first,” he sighed. “Anyway, your retainer who came to deliver those to me said payment was already made. How much do I owe you?”

“Nothing,” Leo answered.

“Don't be ridiculous.”

“It's a present.”

“I can't accept that,” Takumi protested.

“Sure you can.”

“Fine! Then just tell me how much I owe you for the other costume, the one I originally ordered.”

“They're both presents,” Leo said as he resumed reading.

Takumi walked round Leo’s desk and stood right beside him, getting him to raise his eyes from his book again.

“Just because you gifted my sister something doesn't mean you have to do the same for me.”

It was Leo's turn to sigh. “It's the other way around,” he corrected.

“Beg your pardon?”

“I said, it's the other way around.” Upon saying those words, Leo actually blushed. “I had planned to gift you those clothes from the very beginning; I figured it would be rude if I didn't do the same for your sister.”

“...Oh.” The expression on Takumi's face shifted from annoyance to something that could be described as a sort of mix between surprise, embarrassment and... relief?

Leo didn't miss the hint of a smile that appeared – probably involuntarily – on Takumi's lips and gave him a quizzical look. “Were you by any chance jealous when I offered to gift Princess Hinoka her outfit?” he asked carefully, refraining from chuckling when he saw the other prince bite his lower lip. Dead on.

“Of course not! Why the hell would I be jealous?” Takumi snapped back. “A-Anyway, thank you for your presents. Obviously you'll have to expect payback when you come to Hoshido. I'll be looking forward to seeing you in traditional Hoshidan clothing,” he smirked as he crossed his arms back.

“And I'll be looking forward to seeing you in your new garments at dinner tonight,” Leo answered, enjoying the pout Takumi pulled.

 

 

It was all Leo could do to remember to breathe as the Hoshidan siblings and their retainers stepped into the dining hall. Sakura, Hinoka and Takumi were all wearing their newly received presents, yet Leo's eyes only settled on the Hoshidan prince. At first, he had only suggested that Takumi wore Nohrian clothes for fun, imagining that he would look very awkward in them. The joke was on him now.

Swirling patterns made with silver threads could be seen on Takumi's light purple silk shirt, its high collar concealed by a white ascot pinned with an amethyst brooch. His black, thigh-long jacket was embroidered at the bottom and on the sleeves with patterns identical to that of the shirt. Thin purple ribbons of satin were knotted loosely around the sleeves to match the belt around his waist. His black trousers were plain to contrast with the knee-high leather boots lined with silver swirls and attached with a set of metallic gold buckles.

However, what struck Leo most was Takumi's hair. Instead of his usual ponytail, a single long braid was hanging over his right shoulder. The black ribbon used to tie the braid had also been laced in his hair like a sinuous ink line over his pale strands. That in itself would have not been able to catch Leo’s attention if it wasn’t for the fact that Takumi was wearing a headband. In a fashion that looked extremely similar to Leo's.

Leo swallowed hard. He was pretty certain he hadn't ordered a headband, and Takumi never wore one. Where did it come from then?

“You're staring, Lord Leo,” a cunning voice whispered at his ear, startling him.

“I'm not,” he retorted dryly, but it only served to make Niles chuckle.

“I can't blame you for being so... enchanted by such a captivating sight,” he smirked, his tone as suggestive as ever.

“Today marks the fated day when the Hoshidans finally forsake the radiant call of light and fall to darkness' passionate embrace!” Odin exclaimed.

“I'm particularly proud of Lord Takumi's hairstyle,” Niles went on.

Leo frowned. “Proud? Wait, don't tell me you're the one who did that braid to him.”

“Me?” Niles feigned offence. “Milord, I would never lay my lowly hands on him. I believe it was Odin who gave him the idea.”

“Yes!” The latter confirmed. “It was I, your humble servant of the shadows, who suggested a change of his royal hairstyle to one more worthy of his attire of the fallen! However, my role stopped there. My hands are far too drenched in the blood of my slain enemies for me to dare–“

“What Odin is trying to say is that Lord Takumi braided his hair himself,” Niles cut his fellow retainer in.

“What about the headband?”

“I only told him that a headband would look good on him, but as he had none, I took the liberty of letting him use one of yours. Milord, I beg for your forgiveness if I overstepped my boundaries,” Niles said, sounding anything but apologetic.

Leo pinched the bridge of his nose. “Sometimes I wonder if I did well to make the two of you my retainers,” he muttered. “Especially you, Niles.”

“My heart breaks at your words, Milord. Please, tell me how I may redeem myself. I will do anything you order me to bring you pleasure again.”

Leo sighed in defeat. “Are you even trying?”

Niles wasn't given time to answer as Takumi and his retainers approached them. “Leo, mind if we sit here?” he asked, pointing at the seats next to him.

“No, of course not,” Leo answered before turning to Niles, giving him a silent warning to keep his mouth to himself. He only hoped that Takumi hadn't heard the discussion.

Farther away by the table, Ryoma took seat next to Xander, nodding approvingly at his siblings.

“Now I feel out of place, being the only one not wearing Nohrian clothes,” he joked.

“Ah, my apologies,” Xander answered. “It was tactless of Leo and Elise to get clothes for everyone but you. It'd be my pleasure to have a set ordered for you as well, if you wish. I daresay this tailor is quite the master of his art.”

“I can see that, but I will decline. Your family has already been overly generous to us,” Ryoma said, smiling.

“But I certainly cannot let the king of Hoshido leave empty-handed. It would create a tremendous diplomatic event.”

“I understand. In this case I have a proposal for us to avoid such an incident that would clearly have disastrous consequences on our friendship,” Ryoma stated very seriously.

“I'm listening.”

“After dinner you will join me and share a cup of Hoshido's famous sake with me. If you do this, I will consider the peace between our kingdoms safe.”

Both kings stared at each other, and the next second they were laughing.

“Our brothers are getting along well,” Leo commented.

“Aren't we as well?” Takumi questioned.

“Are we?” Leo smirked, earning a small jab from Takumi's elbow in his side. “What? I thought I was but a jerk with a heart as black as my armour.”

“That, you are. And speaking of armour, do you always have to walk around in it? It looks so heavy to move around all the time with. Don't you ever remove it? Do you even wear anything underneath?”

It was Niles who answered before Leo could stop him: “Lord Takumi, my liege only allows a few people the privilege to see him so exposed. And he only does so in the privacy of his bedchambers.”

“W-What?” Takumi stuttered, wide-eyed.

“Niles, how many times must I tell you not to speak like this when you are addressing other royals?” Leo admonished him.

“Apologies, Milord Leo,” Niles bowed his head.

Odin jumped into the conversation. “Lord Takumi, what Niles meant to say is that it is the duty of us retainers to assist Lord Leo with the task of ridding him of the iron shell that coats his mortal envelope whenever light fades to leave room to darkness!”

Takumi stared for a few seconds. “...Was that supposed to be more understandable?”

“Odin and Niles help me remove my armour every night before sleep,” Leo translated.

“You actually understood that?” Takumi stared even more, uncertain whether to be impressed or feel sorry for Leo.

“You get used to it,” Leo shrugged.

“I feel blessed, having Oboro and Hinata for retainers.”

“So,” Leo went on, and now a smug smile was on his lips, “you picked the black one, hm?”

It took a second for Takumi to understand what Leo was talking about. He smirked back. “Yes. I wanted to know how it feels to have a black heart like yours,” he said.

“And your conclusion is?”

“I may actually come to like it, if I have the guarantee that I don't turn into a jerk.”

“Oh then you don't need to worry about that. You're already beyond that stage.” Another jab, and both princes were chuckling.

Dinner went on smoothly. Near the end, Leo decided in favour of retiring to his chambers.

“Takumi, care for a game of chess?” he invited.

“Only if we have a game of shogi afterwards.”

“Fair enough. Niles, Odin, there will be no need for you to attend to me tonight,” he instructed his retainers. Takumi mirrored him before they both left the dining hall.

As they walked down the corridor, quick footsteps were heard behind them.

“Prince Leo!”

As he turned round, he saw Hinoka running to him. “What is it, Princess Hinoka?”

“I wanted to renew my thanks for your present, and also on behalf of my brother here, because I'm sure he didn't bother with thanks,” the princess said.

“I did thank him!” The latter protested.

“Think nothing of it, Princess Hinoka,” Leo said. “That you find the present to your taste is all I require. And Elise is more to be thanked that I am. The clothes she picked really fit you.”

“T-Thank you,” Hinoka answered, blushing. “Well, I, uh, will be taking my leave then. Good night to you.”

As she left, none of them noticed two people spying on them. Hidden behind a pillar, Elise and Camilla were beaming.

“Hmmm you were right about Hinoka, it seems,” Camilla murmured. “I approve. Honestly if my dear little Leo didn't have his eyes on her, I would have claimed her for myself,” she added, running her tongue over her lips.

“Teehee, I think it's a good choice too,” Elise whispered back. “That's why I did my best to pick clothes that would make her look gorgeous.”

“It seems your efforts paid off. I can't wait for Leo to tell us the good news,” Camilla smiled. “The mystery is solved.”

Meanwhile, the discussion between Leo and Takumi was moving on.

“Why aren't we playing in the library, as usual?” Takumi inquired.

“I thought you wanted to see me with my plates off?” Leo answered. When the other prince gave him a surprised look, he added: “It's as Niles and Odin said. The only moment I remove them is when I'm in my bedroom. I... don't like the thought of not wearing them when I'm outside. Niles wasn't wrong when he said it makes me feel... exposed,” he added hesitantly. “Life at the castle was never easy, before. But now Xander is the new king, and I believe he'll bring about a lot of changes in the kingdom.”

“Oh...” was all Takumi found to say at the spontaneous revelation.

“My apologies if this is making you uncomfortable.”

“No! Not at all,” Takumi shook his head vehemently. “In fact, I'm kind of happy you are willing to share those details with me,” he added, blushing slightly.

“And I'm happy you are willing to listen.”

They arrived at Leo's room. “Make yourself at ease while I go take the chessboard,” Leo said as they stepped in, motioning to Takumi to sit on the couch, but the Hoshidan prince shook his head.

“You first,” he said.

“I beg your pardon?”

“Your armour. Off. Now.”

Leo cocked an eyebrow. “I was unaware that our friendship entitled your giving me orders.”

Takumi rolled his eyes. “Take it off, please? I agreed to wear Nohrian clothes because you asked, now it's your turn to heed my request.”

“...Fine,” Leo answered with a sigh as he turned his back to him. “Assist me, then.”

“What must I do?”

Leo gave him instructions for which clasps to undo first, which part to remove, how to remove them ('no, don't pull, make it slide. Yes, like that.') and soon enough the plates came undone under Takumi's fingers.

“And your retainers have to do this every day? What a pain,” Takumi complained.

Leo snorted. “It comes with the job. Anyway, can I get the board now?”

“Wait, let me have a look at you,” Takumi said as he stepped back. Beneath his armour, Leo only wore plain black leggings and a dark blue shirt. “This is disappointing. I expected this jerk to wear gaudier stuff,” he teased.

Then he understood what Leo had meant when mentioning he felt exposed. Without his armour on, he looked much more vulnerable, almost fragile though Takumi knew better than to be fooled by the lithe frame of Leo's body. He had been trained to wield the sword in as deadly a way as he used his tomes, after all. Yet, seeing Leo bared to him in such a way, Takumi couldn't help the sudden urge he had to protect the blond prince and keep him safe from harm. It sounded ridiculous, he knew it, but this Leo currently standing in front of him was so different from the usual Leo.

With his armour, he was the cold and imposing second prince of Nohr, main tactician and dreaded dark knight who was capable of devastating an entire battlefield with a single movement of his hand. Without his armour, he was simply Leo, a normal person who loved books, chess and tomatoes; who had his fears and his own nightmares to deal with. Takumi hardly knew about Leo’s past at the castle, but from that single sentence earlier and the fact that King Garon was his father, he could easily guess that his childhood had been far from enjoyable. This was the Leo he wanted to protect.

“Hm, Takumi... what are you doing?” Leo's voice snatched him out of his thoughts, and to his horror he realized that he had been doing more than just thinking. His hand was over Leo's chest (when exactly had he stepped closer?), his fingers feeling the fabric of his shirt, the buttons, brushing past the embroidered patterns. He pulled his hand back hastily, not daring to look up at Leo, praying that his bangs would hide his flushed cheeks.

“I-I'm sorry! It wasn't my intention to... to...”

“I-It's fine. I'll... go prepare the board if you don't mind,” Leo stuttered as well as he went to take the chessboard. It took him more time than usual as he found his fingers to be somewhat abnormally clumsy. He had definitely not expected for Takumi to suddenly reach out to him like that. He forced himself to breathe slowly to cool his pulse down; unfortunately his efforts proved almost immediately futile when he turned round to bring the game to Takumi.

By now the latter had made himself comfortable, meaning that he had discarded his jacket and ascot altogether, and his shirt was now open enough to reveal a generous amount of skin, especially as he had swung his braid back behind. Leo's eyes drifted to Takumi's collarbones and downward, following the dip of the shirt's opening. His heart started pounding traitorously against his chest.

The silence that settled between both princes must have lasted a bit too long for Takumi eventually raised his eyes to Leo.

“Is there something wrong? I was feeling a bit hot so I, uh...”

“Y-Yes of course,” Leo cursed himself inwardly. How many times had he been stuttering tonight? “Suit yourself,” he said with more conviction, bringing the chessboard and preparing the game.

On that evening, for some reason, he seemed unable to focus entirely and it was only through a hard-fought battle that he managed to snatch victory. He lost at the following game of shogi, though he noticed that Takumi had also demonstrated some obvious lack of concentration.

By now the hours had stretched far into the night; Takumi repressed a yawn.

“Should we call it a day?” he asked.

“I was about to suggest the same. I appreciated your company tonight, as usual,” Leo said.

“Same,” Takumi smiled. “Oh, before I forget...” he reached for the headband he was wearing, “Niles told me to use it but I guess he acted on his own accord so I'll return–”

“Keep it,” Leo cut him in, laying his hand on top of Takumi's. He felt Takumi shudder under his touch and withdrew his hand immediately, not really knowing himself why he was so nervous at the simple contact. “Sorry,” he apologized hastily.

“N-No, hm, I mean, can I really keep it?” Takumi asked, looking far more dumbfounded than he should have been. It made Leo frown.

“Only if you want it, of course. Do not feel compelled to accept it.”

“No, it’s not that... It’s just, well, how to explain? It’s...” Takumi bit his lower lip, visibly struggling to find the right words. Then he shook his head. “No, it’s nothing. I suppose you wouldn’t know. In any case, I’ll accept your present,” he concluded with a smile.

“Are you certain? From your reaction it feels like I offended you in some way.”

Takumi winced. “No, that’s not it. It’s just... You've been giving me too many presents lately. I simply find it suspicious,” Takumi said teasingly, hoping he sounded convincing enough. If Leo noticed anything, he didn’t show it.

“I suppose it means I'll have to take back my headband, and maybe also one of the outfits then,” the Nohrian prince said.

“Jerk.”

“Yes, by now I think I got the idea.”

“I'm keeping everything, and if you dare take anything back, I'll personally pierce you with my Fujin Yumi.”

“Such threats go against our brothers' policy to keep peace between Hoshido and Nohr.”

“So does trying to take gifts back.”

“You're insufferable. I'm not sure how I still manage to cope with you.”

“You stole the words from my mouth.”

“Shall we continue this pointless argument or shall we actually get some well-deserved rest?”

“Rest,” Takumi nodded. Then he smiled. “Good night, Leo.”

“And to you, Takumi,” Leo smiled back.

Upon Takumi’s departure, Leo proceeded with putting the chessboard away. He then sank into the armchair by his desk and opened one of the drawers, producing a book entitled ‘Hoshidan culture and traditions’. He flipped the pages until he reached chapter nine, his eyes lingering over texts he already knew by heart.

With a sigh, he closed the book and put it back into the drawer, trying to sort out various conflicting thoughts in his head.

_What exactly was I thinking?_

 

* * *

 

“Big brother!” Elise called out to Leo, followed by Camilla.

“Good morning, Elise, Camilla,” he greeted back. “It's very rare to see you in the library,” he addressed his older sister.

“Oh, that's because I knew you'd be there.”

“And what do you require of me?”

“We just wanted to chat a bit with our dear brother,” Camilla said.

“Don't you usually go to Corrin for that?”

“Don't be silly! Corrin doesn't need a chat right now.”

“And I do? About what, if I may inquire?”

“Well for instance, about how slow you are at various things.”

Leo gave Camilla his full attention. “Care to be more specific?”

It was Elise who answered. “Weeell, we agree that gifting new clothing to someone is a nice start to deepen bonds,” she began.

“But?” Leo asked, curious about where this was going.

“But if you want to make your intentions clear, you have to be bolder!”

Leo frowned. “Whatever do you mean?”

“I mean a ring, silly! That's how you normally propose, you know?”

Irritation surfaced within Leo. “Again with this? How many times must I tell you that I don't feel that way for anyone?”

The princess puffed her cheeks, turning to her sister for help. The latter crossed her arms, giving Leo a very serious look. “Keep pretending if you want, but the Hoshidan delegation is leaving in two weeks, so don't drag on too much. Who knows when you will see them again?”

“This said, I'm going to find Sakura and enjoy our remaining time together, unlike a certain someone,” Elise huffed before exiting the library.

“Leo,” Camilla went on, “Elise may be young, but sometimes her words are wise. You would do well to ponder on them a bit. Oh, and last but not least,” she ran a finger along Leo's cheek affectionately, “if you need advice on how to pick a nice ring, you know where to find me.”

Leo could only stare at her back as she left, before he slammed his book shut. So all of his siblings had really decided to make his life miserable, had they not? Every single one of them. All hung up on the silly idea that he was courting someone. It was so ridiculous he would have probably laughed it off if it weren't for the fact that his brain had decided to betray him at the very instant, suddenly making him remember a royal silhouette wielding a divine bow, long pale hair framing a scowling face, and deft fingers hovering over his chest. It hardly helped that he imagined a ring on one of those fingers.

 

* * *

 

“Ah, Lord Takumi! Good day to you,” Niles greeted.

“Niles,” Takumi nodded with some reserve. Somehow he could never be completely at ease when facing Leo’s peculiar retainer.

“If I may be so bold, did Lord Leo tell you to keep the headband, by any chance?”

Takumi tensed up for a second before quickly regaining his composure. “He did.”

“Excellent. Surely you must be pleased with such a present.”

“What are you insinuating?”

“Nothing more than what I’ve just said, Milord.”

“Well, anyone would be please when gifted a present,” Takumi answered evasively. “What brought his up?”

“Mere curiosity, Milord,” Niles answered with a roguish smile.

Somehow, Takumi wasn’t convinced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet another chapter! Hope you liked it :)


	4. The case of Odin

“King Ryoma, may I have a minute of your time?” Xander requested.

Ryoma put Raijinto down, wiping the sweat from his swinging practice. “Of course. What troubles you?”

“I was merely wondering... Has Leo come to talk to you, by any chance?”

“Outside the meetings, you mean?” Ryoma shook his head. “Not particularly. I believe he spends most of his time with my brother so we do not cross paths very often. Why do you ask?”

“Ah, it is nothing. My apologies for interrupting your practice.”

Ryoma smiled. “If you truly wish to apologize, you will take out Siegfried and spar with me.”

“I suppose I cannot deny my guest,” Xander replied with the same smile as he unsheathed his sword.

 

* * *

 

The garden was one of Leo's favourite places, for this was where his beloved tomatoes were grown, under his strict care. He enjoyed strolling between the alleys, infusing the Nohrian soil with Brynhildr's magic to help the almost barren land to bear fruit. Nohr was not and would never be the fertile and abundant kingdom that Hoshido was, but this was no reason to let it simply remain a dead land. Whatever Leo could do to heal the earth, he would do, even if it sometimes ended with either Niles or Odin – or both – scolding him for using too much magic and exhausting himself in the process.

Today however, it wasn't his retainers who interrupted him while he was using Brynhildr.

“Hm hey,” a lazy voice rose above Leo's head.

Startled, he raised his eyes, ready to strike down whoever the intruder was. His hand stilled as he identified the owner of the voice. It was Hinoka's particularly clumsy retainer, Setsuna if he recalled well, and she was currently trapped in a net hanging from a tree.

“Hello,” she drawled, “Could you help me down please?”

Various questions crossed Leo's head at this incongruous situation but he put them aside for now to prioritize freeing the girl.

“Thank you, Lord Leo,” she said as Leo helped her out of the net.

“What exactly were you doing here?” he inquired.

“I fell asleep, I think,” she answered dreamily.

“I meant, how did you end up there in the first place?”

“Oh,” she smiled, “It's a talent of mine, I guess. I seem to fall into traps a lot.”

“But there shouldn't be any traps here,” Leo frowned.

“Oh.”

“...”

“...”

“...”

“Ah, I should go and find Lady Hinoka. She is probably looking for me in other traps,” Setsuna said, unaware of the incredulous look on Leo's face. “Hey, look. What a nice caterpillar,” she added as she crouched down to gaze at the little creature. Leo stared. After a dozen seconds and seeing that she showed no sign of moving, he cleared his throat.

“I believe you have duties to attend to,” he said.

“La lee la, little caterpillar. I'm sorry, did you say something?” Setsuna tilted her head. Leo pinched the bridge of his nose. And here he thought his own retainers were a handful. How had Princess Hinoka even ended up hiring this girl as a retainer? Was she actually skilled on the battlefield? Leo hadn't been given any real opportunities to watch her fight, so he could only make assumptions.

“Setsuna! Leo!” Somebody called, walking to them. Leo immediately recognized Takumi. “Setsuna, what are you doing here? No, let me guess. You fell into a trap and fell asleep?”

“For two days, yes,” Setsuna answered with her usual distant smile, as if this was a perfectly normal occurrence, which in her case, it was.

“I heard Hinoka was looking for you earlier. You should go to her instead of bothering Leo.”

“She wasn't bothering me,” Leo intervened out of politeness. “I just helped her out, that's all.”

Takumi sighed. “Fine. In any case, go find my sister,” he ordered Setsuna.

The latter bowed before heading back to the castle, but then she stopped after three steps.

“Oh,” she let out.

“What now?” Takumi questioned.

“Lady Hinoka told me that whenever someone helps me, I have to do something for them in exchange.” Setsuna turned to Leo. “I'll do something for you, then.”

“There is no need for that,” Leo said. “It was my pleasure to help an ally in need.”

Setsuna seemed to ponder on those words. “Hmm but Lady Hinoka will be crossed at me if I disobey her.”

“She won't if she doesn't know about this,” Leo answered. “You may go now.”

Seeing her hesitation, Leo felt annoyance rise. Wasn't it going to be possible for him to spend a quiet morning with his tomatoes?

“I assure you I won't tell her anything,” he promised, but then Takumi joined in:

“Wait, I have an idea. There is something she could do for you and which would be beneficial for you too.”

“And that would be?”

“Teaching you how to use a bow,” Takumi replied, grinning mischievously. “What do you think, Setsuna?”

“Yes, I can do that,” the girl nodded.

“I fail to see how it's beneficial for me,” Leo protested.

“Imagine the day you're alone and all of a sudden, a swarm of Vallite enemies appears and surrounds you. Imagine they're all resistant to magic but weak to the bow like, say, sky knights.”

“The probability for this to happen is even lower than the probability that you beat me at chess.”

“Which in turn is lower than the probability of you beating me at shogi. But don't change the topic,” Takumi countered. “I agreed the other day to learn how to use a spear, now it's your turn to learn something new. Or are you too scared that you will look ridiculous?” He was taunting Leo and the latter knew it, but couldn't help but flush. Takumi was challenging him, and he'd be damned if he backed down from it. He glared at the Hoshidan prince who was now sneering silently.

“Fine, I'll do it.”

“Great!” Takumi exclaimed with abnormal enthusiasm. “I’m looking forward to your first archery lesson. Let’s start this afternoon.”

Leo was already starting to regret his decision, but then Takumi added with a fond smile:

“I’ve always wanted to see you try the bow.”

Leo figured that maybe, just maybe, the afternoon wouldn’t turn out as bad as he’d imagined.

 

* * *

 

“Lord Leo looked rather upset earlier,” Odin noted as he walked down a corridor along with Niles. “I wish he had told us the source of his discord, for my blood aches to slay the vile demon that is poisoning our liege's mind!”

“Ah yes,” the outlaw nodded, “the scowl of agony, the suffering so beautifully carved on his traits, the ice in his voice when he spoke to us... such a delight.”

“Er... yes...” Odin winced. He could never get used to his friend's strange twists of mind, no matter how much he tried.

“Hm? Did I rob the words off of your mouth? Allow me the pleasure of putting them back on your tongue.”

Odin flinched. “N-No, I'll be fine. But do not make me stray from my original purpose! I have to fin– Hey, but isn't it Lord Leo down there?” he asked as they walked past one of the castle's windows.

“Indeed, that seems to be him with Prince Takumi and... ah, the Hoshidan airhead retainer,” Niles nodded.

“What are they doing there? It's the archery range, isn't it?”

“It seems like they're trying to teach Lord Leo the fine art of archery.”

Odin narrowed his eyes, almost sticking his face to the window. Indeed, he could recognize Takumi's long hair and Setsuna's typical outfit. “Looks like you're right. But what dark forces pulled him into such a betrayal against his own lineage of magic and sorcery?”

Niles smiled coyly. “I'd say he is trying to impress a certain guest.”

“Impress? You must be mistaken then. Our lord is not the kind of person who likes to impress. And even if he were, he'd have better chances at it using the mystic powers bestowed upon him and the legendary Brynhildr.”

Niles gave a condescending pat on Odin's shoulder. “Your innocence almost makes me want to inflict you sweet and slow pain.”

“Innocence is a virtue that I cast aside a long time ago, for my hands are so dyed in the blood of my enemies that even redemption has forsaken me!” Odin claimed, completely missing Niles' jibe.

The bowman groaned. “Whatever. Consider there is a person that has their eyes set on you. Wouldn't you be impressed if they tried their hand at magic, and what's more, succeeded at it?”

“I suppose I would, yes,” Odin answered. “I would admire their dedication to embrace the same darkness as me.”

“Well Lord Leo is no different.”

Odin gazed through the window again, still dubious. “So, what you're saying is that the person he wants to impress is...”

“This very fine archer, yes.”

“Our lord doesn't look very happy though. He seems to be struggling.”

“Oh I'm sure he is. That just makes it more delectable.” Niles smiled impishly, watching Takumi and Setsuna both trying to correct Leo's stance and bow grip. “Look at the intimate closeness all this manhandling entails, and the friction of bodies against bodies. It almost makes me want to join them.”

“Er... yes. But wait!” Odin suddenly exclaimed, as if a sort of epiphany had dawned on him. “You said the other day that you knew who Lord Leo's chosen one was. Was it this person you had in mind?”

“Naturally,” Niles shrugged. “Why do you ask?”

Odin pondered on the right choice of words. “Well, I would never have guessed that Lord Leo's tastes were so... unconventional, to say the least.”

“Not very open-minded, aren't we?” Niles teased.

Odin looked offended. “Such defamation! I only meant that I never saw him showing any sort of interest towards this type of personage. How did you find out?”

“I may have only one eye left, but like any other part of my body, I know how to use it well,” Niles answered, smirking as Odin squirmed in discomfort at his words.

“T-That's nice. Hm, well that's still very surprising.” The mage was having troubles imagining what exactly could draw his lord to the empty-headed daydreamer that was Setsuna, no matter how gentle she was. When and how had he even started noticing her? Odin was pretty certain he had never seen the two of them together, save maybe once or twice when Hinoka had something to discuss with him and she was accompanied by her retainers.

Oh well, the human heart was more complex an enigma than the human mind. If his lord could find happiness with her, who was he to question his choices?

“In any case,” he went on, “I guess I should take my leave now. I must meet with the Hoshidan diviners to share with them the secrets of our dark powers!”

“And here I was, hoping for a bit more of your company,” Niles sighed exaggeratedly, but Odin was already making a theatrical exit. Niles remained by the window, observing his liege for a while longer with clear amusement. Right now, Leo seemed to be bickering with Takumi. Niles' smile stretched. How the others had not yet realized about Leo's crush sooner, he had no idea.

 

Leo was in pain. The first reason was because no matter how much he willed it, no arrow seemed to be finding their way to the targets. Not even close. The second reason was because he was getting a headache at having Takumi and Setsuna constantly giving him contradictory advice. And the third reason was because every time he let an arrow loose, Takumi would inevitably bite back – with great difficulty – a fit of laughter.

“Keep your back straight and your arms at this height, like this,” Takumi indicated, correcting the angle of Leo's elbow.

“How can shooting be such a pain?” Leo complained, letting Takumi position his arms as he wished. If he was honest with himself though, he may admit to getting into wrong stances slightly on purpose. To annoy Takumi, obviously.

Definitely not because he enjoyed Takumi's touch.

“It's easier to use instinct,” Setsuna commented. “Pull, aim, let loose. And pfwoosh the arrow flies. It's like magic.”

“For the last time, Setsuna, vague instructions like that won't help anyone,” Takumi retorted.

“Did you say something?” Setsuna asked, her eyes gazing at a flock of birds that was flying by. “If it was a compliment, thank you.”

An exasperated sigh escaped Takumi's lips. “Forget it. Alright, Leo. Now aim at the closest target over there. Up a bit. Pull the string a bit more. Wait, I'll help you.”

Takumi moved behind Leo, positioning his hands over Leo’s, one arm circling around Leo's chest. Though the difference in height made the stance slightly uncomfortable, Leo shuddered at the touch and felt his face warm up. Thankfully Takumi couldn't see him, bless the Dusk Dragon. For a split second, he imagined how it would be were their positions reversed and he was the one guiding Takumi, his chest pressing against the Hoshidan prince’s back. Would the latter offer him one of his adorable blushes? Would his hands quiver nervously under his?

“Now let the string loose,” Takumi instructed, but as Leo didn't show any sign of moving, he frowned. "Leo?"

“...Sorry, I spaced out,” Leo apologized, berating himself at his own distraction.

“I hope you aren't getting contaminated by Setsuna,” Takumi muttered.

The female archer turned to them upon hearing her name. “Hm? Oh, nice shoot.”

“Except Leo hasn't shot yet. Come on Leo, go for it.”

Leo felt Takumi's fingers loosen above his, and let the string go. The arrow split the air and flew straight to the target. Not in the centre, but at least this was the first arrow that hit something other than the ground.

“This is much better!” Takumi congratulated, patting Leo on the arm.

“Yay, now can I leave?” Setsuna asked. “I saw some nice patch of grass over there. I want to daydream there for a while.”

Takumi frowned in displeasure. “Shall I remind you that you are the one who's supposed to be showing Leo how to use a bow?”

“Ah, yes,” Setsuna nodded, as if she had just remembered the fact.

“It's fine, really,” Leo intervened hastily. “Takumi is enough for this. You can go and attend to your other, ah, duties.” Takumi snorted but Leo ignored it. He wasn't certain he would be able to stand Setsuna's carefree behaviour much longer. Also, he felt much more at ease when it was only him and Takumi.

“But if I don't help you, I would be going against Lady Hinoka's orders,” Setsuna pondered. “Okay, I’ll show you.”

Without waiting for an answer, she lazily grabbed her own bow; notched an arrow and shot, hardly aiming. Leo could only stare as the arrow flew true and hit the centre of the farthest target.

“Now it's your turn,” she said, a sleepy smile on her lips.

“Good luck,” Takumi sneered, making Leo roll his eyes. The latter took aim nevertheless, but right as he was about to shoot, Setsuna grabbed the hand holding the bow and lowered it slightly. Surprised by the gesture, Leo accidentally let the arrow go.

It hit the dead centre of the target in front of him.

Takumi's jaw dropped while Leo blinked several times.

“Yay, you did it,” Setsuna commented. “OK, now I can go daydream,” she added, ready to depart.

“Wait, how did you do that?” Leo stopped her.

“How did I do what?” she asked. “I didn't do anything.”

“How did you know how to adjust my aim just like that?”

“Hmmmm...” The girl seemed to genuinely think hard about her answer, considering the crease between her brows. In the end she merely smiled. “It just felt right.”

“...”

“May I leave now?”

“Hm, yes. You have my thanks,” Leo answered, still sceptical about the whole thing. As Setsuna wandered away, he slowly turned to Takumi, who somehow looked rather unhappy.

“I guess I can understand a bit better why Princess Hinoka chose her.”

“That was a fluke,” Takumi let out flatly.

“Oh?” Leo smirked. “Could it be that you're pissed off because she managed to make me hit bull's eye in one try?”

“A fluke, I tell you.”

“You know, she may actually be a good instructor. Probably better than you are,” Leo pressed further, smirking.

Takumi rolled his eyes. “Yeah, sure. The day she teaches archery to the new recruits is the day Hoshido is doomed.”

“You never know. She did manage to make me hit the centre, contrary to you.”

Takumi flared up. “Jerk, it was a fluke! And I'm sorry for being such a bad instructor. I'm sorry for trying to actually teach you the theory and the fundamentals of archery instead of merely leaving it to your 'instincts',” he vented, puffing his cheeks in a way that was very similar to Elise whenever she was sulking.

“So you're jealous of Setsuna.”

“I'm not!”

“You are."

“No!”

“Yes.”

“I. Am. Not. Jealous.”

“You definitely are," Leo teased further, somehow finding Takumi's pout particularly lovely.

“You just can't tell somebody to fight on instinct alone or in a way that 'just feels right'!” Takumi rebutted stubbornly.

“Some of us here rely a lot on battle instinct. It's not a negligible asset.”

“I don't deny it, but in Setsuna's case, I doubt you can even call it instinct. Most likely it's her natural laziness combined with a nice dose of luck,” Takumi retorted. “If you were to teach me magic, would you actually tell me to follow my guts and hope that I actually get a spell out?”

“Of course not. In your case, I wouldn't even bother trying to teach you magic, since you are not gifted with magic,” Leo answered very seriously. He only grew aware of his mistake when he saw the flash of hurt in Takumi's eyes.

“You're such a... I spend time and effort teaching you archery and that's what I get in return? Well, if you prefer Setsuna so much, I guess my presence here is not required anymore,” Takumi declared coldly, striding back to the castle while muttering something that sounded very much like 'Nohrian scum'. It took Leo a few seconds for him to register what was happening and a couple more to react.

He chased after him. “Takumi, wait! I'm sorry. I didn't mean that,” he said, grabbing the other prince's wrist, but it was snatched away from him.

“Leave me. Obviously I'm not good enough for you,” he snapped, taking Leo by surprise. Wasn't Takumi quite overreacting?

“What are you talking about?”

Takumi turned round and glared at him. “Well, you're the genius mage and super smart strategist feared and admired by all while all I have is my bow and I can't even seem to be able to teach anyone how to use it. Now leave me alone.”

Leo was too stunned to do anything. Not five minutes ago, they were enjoying – so to say – a nice morning together and now the Hoshidan prince was storming away, angry, because of him.

Irrational frustration rose within him. Takumi was angry, so what? His reaction was immature and completely disproportioned. This wasn't how a prince was supposed to behave. Comparing him to Setsuna had been a mere jest, and saying that he didn't possess any magic talent was a simple fact. If Takumi couldn't handle those banters, then he wasn't fit to be a prince.

Despite all his reasoning, Leo couldn't help but feel his heart clench as he recalled the hurt look Takumi had given him.

 

* * *

 

Takumi slammed the door behind him before leaning against it, exhaling slowly. Leo was such an arse; he had no right to talk to him in such a way. Yes, Takumi wasn’t gifted with magic, so what? No need to pour more salt into the wound. Not everybody was capable of wielding both physical weapons and magic.

“Leo you idiot,” he mumbled, his fists clenched.

 _You’re an idiot as well_.

Takumi growled. The last thing he needed was for this annoying tiny voice in his head to butt in. Leo was the one in the wrong, he repeated himself stubbornly; always acting so condescending towards others just because he was such a smart boy.

_You know it’s not true._

But it was true! Exasperated, Takumi strode to his bed where he dropped face down, gripping the sheets tight. He shut his eyes, trying to convince himself that Leo was evil incarnated by recalling all the times the Nohrian mage had behaved like the jerk he was towards Takumi.

Like that time when Leo had beaten him at chess in eight turns and had rubbed it in his face for a good ten minutes before patiently explaining to him various strategies and then congratulating him at the end of the next game for being able to apply those strategies. Or that time when Leo had told him his cooking was barely passable while emptying his plate clean and then helping himself to another serving. Or that time when Leo had saved him from a Faceless that was about to deal a killing blow, calling him careless and inexperienced as he dressed Takumi’s wounds himself, concern painted all over his face.

_..._

This wasn’t helping at all. Frustration filled him. He could never seem to figure out what Leo was scheming behind that impassive face of his. One second he would act nice and friendly, and the next second he would behave like an oaf. One day he would offer him presents, and the next day call him incapable.

And speaking of presents... Takumi’s eyes drifted to the bedside table where a black headband was resting. In spite of himself, he felt his cheeks warm up and buried his face back into the mattress. Leo couldn’t have known the traditional meaning behind such a gift; the evidence lay in the fact that he had also gifted Takumi brand new clothes, which was a symbol of friendship. Also, it wasn’t as if Leo had actually offered him the headband; it was Niles who had taken it without permission and Leo probably had way too many to bother reclaiming this one. It was just an extra headband for him.

Yes, that was the most plausible and sensible explanation. Takumi didn’t need to make things more complicated than they actually were.

 

* * *

 

As Leo returned to the castle and headed for his room, brooding, he failed to notice the person walking to him and almost bumped into them.

“Good morning, Prince Leo,” Ryoma greeted him, startling him.

“King Ryoma,” Leo nodded. “How may I help you?”

“Ah, well. I was wondering if you perhaps knew the reason why Takumi dashed past me to his room without even seeing me. He looked... upset.”

Leo froze, realizing that depending on his answer, he could be the cause of a diplomatic incident between Hoshido and Nohr. Just because of a ridiculous argument. Ryoma seemed to read his thoughts, for he smiled and went on:

“Worry not, Prince Leo. I know my brother can be difficult to handle sometimes, and I wouldn't blame you for a little quarrel with him.”

Leo cursed himself inwardly. Now he looked like some sort of coward who was too afraid of being scolded. He needed to pull himself together.

“And yet you have every right to blame me,” he said. Skipping the details, he gave Ryoma a summary of what had happened, and how he had hurt Takumi's feelings with his carelessness. “I truly apologize for my blunder, and I fully intend to make amend to your brother.”

To his surprise, Ryoma rested a hand on his shoulder. His voice was gentle when he answered:

“I have no doubt you will mend things with my brother, but I also have to apologize on his behalf.”

“Apologize? But why? I was the one at fault.”

“Among us four, Takumi has always been the most... pressured, though it is mainly a pressure he self-imposed,” Ryoma explained. “He feels obliged to be on par with me for fear of being rejected, and yet no matter his efforts, he is doomed to remain in the shadows because he is the second prince. You probably know what I'm talking about, Prince Leo,” he added with no malice.

Leo lowered his eyes. Of course he knew. He knew all too well. He had been an idiot for not remembering that Takumi was in a situation that was painfully similar to his.

“As a result, Takumi can be very sensitive about himself, especially about what he believes to be his weak points.” Ryoma continued. “He doesn't deal well with those. He thinks that he isn't allowed to have weak points, that's why he reacts so badly when someone points them out – even as a joke.”

“I... I didn't know. But my ignorance doesn't excuse my tactlessness.”

Ryoma shook his head. “He must learn to accept his weaknesses, as much as he must learn to accept help from others. Prince Leo, I am telling you all this because I have a request for you.”

“A request?”

“I would like you to become Takumi's support during those times when he struggles with himself like this.”

This was the last thing Leo expected to hear.

“His... support? But wouldn't you or your sisters be a much better choice?”

Ryoma smiled. “What he needs isn't a brother or a sister, but a friend. From the fond way he often speaks of you, I can safely assert that he considers you his friend.”

“I am honoured,” Leo answered, blushing noticeably. “I feel the same about him.”

“Excellent. Then will you accept my request?”

“I will do my utmost best to become a reliable support for Tak– for Prince Takumi.”

Ryoma chuckled. “No need for formalities in front of me, Prince Leo. It pleases me to see the two of you be familiar with each other.”

“Thank you, King Ryoma. I will go talk to Takumi now, with your permission.”

“It is I who must thank you, my friend,” Ryoma answered.

Far from being relieved by Ryoma's words, Leo felt even more stupid.

_'I-I didn't know'_

He was a complete moron, and a liar. He was a liar because deep inside, he knew. He had fought alongside Takumi for long enough, had shared meals with him for long enough, had spent enough time with him to know what kind of person Takumi was.

Takumi, with his insecurities, his eagerness to be acknowledged, his struggles to be the best at everything, his constant pursuit of acceptance, his fragile self-confidence. His emotions that were always too quick to flow out.

All those flaws which, far from putting Leo off, had only served to draw him closer to Takumi.

It was at that precise moment that he realized that he cared for Takumi more than he had been willing to admit. Years of being brought up in a constant atmosphere of mistrust, plotting and political scheming had driven him to always remain distant from other people, to allow himself to create only the bonds that were strictly necessary. It had resulted in his current inability to consider the feelings of the rare people he held dear, and to this current situation with Takumi.

Genius? Super smart? More like, the biggest idiot among all idiots. No wonder he never had many friends to begin with.

His steps led him in front of Takumi's room. He knocked a first time. No answer. A second time. No answer. A third time.

“Takumi, it's me, Leo.”

For a moment he feared that Takumi would tell him to leave, but after a few seconds that felt like minutes, the door opened. Takumi was glaring silently at him.

“May I come in?” Leo requested as gently as he could. He wasn't particularly keen on having a personal talk with Takumi in the corridor. “Please,” he added.

Takumi seemed to hesitate a bit, then with a small grunt he stepped aside.

“Thank you.”

The Hoshidan prince closed the door and stood there, arms crossed. “Well? What do you want this time?” he asked acidly.

“I want to apologize,” Leo said. “I hurt you and I am truly sorry. The words I said were thoughtless and should never have left my mouth.”

“But they still reflected what you think of me. You think my only use is my bow.”

“No!” Leo protested immediately before letting out a small sigh. “No,” he repeated more softly. “Takumi, you said earlier that you weren't good enough for me. It's the other way around. It is me who doesn't deserve your company. I hurt you despite everything you've given me.”

Takumi snorted. “Given you? What exactly could someone like me have given you?”

Leo felt a tinge of annoyance rise within him but fought it back. Getting riled up at Takumi's fits would prove counterproductive. He would mend things with Takumi, and not only because he had promised Ryoma.

He took a deep breath. “You taught me how to play shogi, you shared with me recipes of dishes I would probably never have tasted otherwise, you explained to me many aspects of your culture and your history that can't be found in books. I... have fun when I spend time with you, whether it's for training or playing chess or talking about philosophy.” He paused. “But the most precious gift that I've received from you, the only one I cannot afford to lose, is your friendship.”

All the time he spoke, his eyes didn't leave Takumi. The latter looked away, cheeks flushed with embarrassment though there was still a scowl on his face. Silence settled between them, awkward and tense, while Leo struggled against the sudden, irrational urge he had to just pull Takumi to him in a tight embrace, to apologize to him all over again, to tell him that he was among the very few people who counted most for him, to ask him for another chance. Deeming that this chain of events would not be currently appropriate albeit extremely tempting, he thought about what else to do. Was he supposed to say something else? Had his choice of words been inadequate to the current situation? Or had he overstepped his boundaries asserting that Takumi was his friend?

Leo's nervousness intensified as the other prince's lips remained stubbornly shut.

“Takumi, I know I'm very bad with words, but please–”

“Let's play shogi,” Takumi blurted out.

Leo blinked. “What?”

“You suck with words, so let's do something you suck a bit less at,” Takumi stated as he walked away and rummaged through his belongings to produce a shogi board. Setting it on the table, he sat down and started preparing the game. As Leo made no move to join him, Takumi raised his head.

“Well?” he prompted. “How long do you plan on standing there stupidly? It is rude to make your friends wait, I believe.”

Surprise painted itself on Leo's traits, soon replaced by obvious relief, his lips curling into a smile.

“So you plan on making me pay by trouncing me? Be warned that I won't go down without a fight though.”

Takumi huffed. “I wouldn't have expected any less from you.” He then looked away, biting his lower lip. “Leo, listen,” he said uneasily, “I'm sorry as well. My reaction earlier was completely childish. I know that you would never harm me on purpose but I... I don't know what got into me back there. I have no excuse for it.”

Leo shook his head. “Please don’t apologize. I was the one at fault. I was the one who hurt you.”

“Still, I shouldn’t have reacted like that when all you said was but the truth. So yes, I need to apologize.”

“I have the feeling that if we continue like this, we'll enter an infinite loop of apologies, so let's simply conclude that we both acted like idiots and leave it at that,” Leo concluded, making Takumi blink at him. Then he laughed softly.

“Alright, then Prince Idiot, it's your turn to open the game,” he said.

 

* * *

 

Later on, Odin caught his lord practicing at the archery range again, but this time only Prince Takumi was there with him. His brilliant mind quickly came to the equally brilliant conclusion that Lord Leo was training in secret in order to better impress Setsuna by displaying a sudden improvement with the bow.

Proud of this conclusion, he completely failed to notice Leo's bewildered look as he wished him the best of luck with his 'beloved archer'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess this misunderstanding is kinda far-fetched, but story's sake XD  
> In any case, stay tuned! Next chapter will be "The case of Takumi" Yup yup.


	5. The case of Takumi

The rumours regarding Leo's love interest kept spreading happily within Krakenburg as definite evidence had yet to be found, resulting in about as many assumptions as could be; from the most sensible ones (one of the Hoshidan royal princesses?) to the most extravagant ones (a villager girl whom Lord Leo had bravely rescued while she was lost on top of a snowy mountain of Nohr. That a lone girl could even find herself in such a place didn't seem to raise questions).

The castle staff wasn’t particularly discreet when exchanging the latest news, observations or theories, and this was how they ended up reaching Takumi's ears. Despite knowing perfectly well that gossips could only be given so much credit, he couldn't help but feel something twist inside him. Surely those rumours were unfounded, he tried convincing himself, Leo wasn't the kind of person to be led astray by such feelings; he was too focused on the duties towards his kingdom, too busy helping King Xander on the path to maintain peace.

There was no need for Takumi to be concerned over such futilities. _Curious_ , he corrected himself, not concerned. He was definitely not concerned, or worried. What was there to be worried about anyway? If Leo had indeed someone in mind, then good for him. It was none of Takumi's business.

And yet he found himself spending more time in the stables to check on the horses, or going more often to the kitchens to scavenge for food, or talking more frequently to the gardeners in an attempt at collecting more information. But he certainly wasn't concerned.

It was during one of those attempts that Niles cornered him.

“Prince Takumi, are you perhaps lost?” he inquired. The prince started, not having heard the outlaw approach.

“I-No, I'm not. Why would you assume so?” he asked lightly.

“Oh, I was just wondering what could lead a prince of Hoshido near the staff common room. Or perhaps there is a maid who caught your interest?” Niles smirked. “I could introduce you, if you want.”

“That won't be necessary, as I simply happened to walk by while exploring the castle a bit,” Takumi answered dryly. Even though the man was Leo's retainer, Takumi couldn't say he liked his manners much. Was it how a retainer was supposed to address a member of a royal family?

Niles bowed his head, still smiling. “I apologize for this uncalled jest of mine, Milord.”

“And what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be attending to Leo?”

“Lord Leo allows us retainers a lot of freedom, and I happened to see you walk by so I decided to follow you in case you needed anything,” Niles explained.

“How thoughtful of you,” Takumi said, unconvinced, “but I have my own retainers for that.”

“Ah, yes of course. However, you are Lord Leo's very special guest, and as such it is also my duty to do my utmost to satisfy you. We want your stay to be as pleasurable as possible,” Niles said, shameless in his flirting.

Takumi felt blood rush to his cheeks. “If you really want to be of service, cease with the improper speech,” he snapped. “If I recall well, Leo did order you to mind your tongue.”

“That is true. My humble apologies, Prince Takumi,” Niles gave a short bow again, but his lips were still curled up in a satisfied smile. “Well then, I should take my leave now before I offend you any further.”

“Wait,” Takumi stopped him.

“Milord?”

“What did you mean when you said I'm Leo's very special guest?”

To Takumi's surprise, Niles suddenly turned serious, his one blue eye staring straight at him.

“Do you truly not know?”

“I wouldn't ask if I did,” Takumi answered with mild annoyance.

Niles seemed to ponder for a few seconds, going against his usual easy eloquence. “I'm afraid it is not my place to say more,” he eventually said.

“And here I thought you were supposed to satisfy me,” Takumi taunted, deciding to play on Niles' favourite ground.

The outlaw's expression switched immediately into a smirk. “Oh? Is it an invitation?”

"Only a reminder of your own words.”

Niles feigned disappointment. “I suppose I could help you figure out a few things. Have you heard the rumours about Lord Leo?”

“What rumours?” Takumi pretended. If Niles noticed it, he showed no sign of it.

“It seems that Lord Leo is interested in someone. And by that, I mean romantically, of course.”

“Is that so,” Takumi replied, trying to sound as detached as he could. “What of it?”

“Well, considering you spend a lot of time with Lord Leo...” Niles let his word hang on purpose, fully enjoying Takumi's futile attempt at looking unconcerned.

“Y-Yes?” The Hoshidan prince prompted, somehow tensing up slightly.

“I thought maybe he would have told you about it.”

Takumi’s shoulders relaxed. “We do not usually have that kind of conversation,” he said.

“That is unfortunate, really,” Niles shrugged. “What about you, Lord Takumi? Is there anyone who holds your heart?”

“That is none of your business,” Takumi flushed. “And I fail to see what this has to do with my original question.”

“More than you can imagine, Lord Takumi. Sadly, I cannot say more than this.”

“Why not? This didn’t help me figure out anything at all,” Takumi protested.

Niles groaned. “You royals... Very well. Then I suggest you try and find out who Lord Leo is interested in. I fear I can’t be of more help than this.”

“But it’s only a rumour. I don’t plan on wasting my time with that,” Takumi lied.

“And I’ll pretend your presence here near the staff common room has nothing to do with collecting more information about it,” Niles answered, a sly smile on his lips. “Oh and also, try asking yourself what it was you felt when you first heard that Lord Leo has someone he likes. The answer may… speed things up a bit. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have duties to attend to.”

He slipped away as swiftly as he had appeared, leaving a very flustered Takumi behind. Second princes could be such a hassle at times. Maybe he should ask Lord Leo for a raise soon.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“I heard that you’ve been wandering a lot on your own around the castle, lately,” Ryoma observed.

“I have?” Takumi repeated as lightly as he could. “Well, maybe. You don’t get to see a castle like Krakenburg every day. It’s so different from Shirasagi.”

“I didn’t know you had an interest for architecture,” Ryoma teased.

“Your point being?”

“None, really. I just noticed that you’ve been spending less time with Prince Leo. I hope you two didn’t have an argument or anything.”

Takumi cocked an eyebrow. “No, we didn’t. In fact, I think we still spend a lot of time together. It’s just that Leo is also busy helping his brother, so I don’t want him to feel like he has to keep me company all the time. That would be selfish of me.”

“That’s very considerate of you,” Ryoma approved. “Still, I have to say I’m glad to see the two of you so close.”

“The same could be said about you and King Xander. Honestly, if every diplomatic negotiation could go as smoothly as these ones, there would never be a need for war.”

Ryoma nodded. “Yes, I’m quite satisfied with the outcome. Considering how this is going, I believe we should be able to wrap up faster than planned. This means we could go back home earlier. Wouldn’t it be nice?”

“Go back home?” Takumi suddenly looked confused. “Ah, y-yes. Um, I mean, yes of course. It would be really nice,” he answered, finding his conviction to be lacking. His brother wasn’t fooled. He laughed.

“Is this disappointment I hear in your voice? Do you actually want to stay here longer?” he asked.

“No, of course not! We’ll leave whenever you see fit, naturally. I’m also looking forward to going back home. I start missing our cherry blossoms, and fish. You don’t know what I’d give for some fish right now.”

Ryoma patted his brother’s shoulder. “It’s fine, Takumi, you don’t have to force yourself. I myself find this place to be much more pleasant than I had imagined, and King Xander is an excellent host. And that is also a reason why we shouldn’t impose on him too much.”

“When do you think the negotiations will be over?” Takumi asked.

“Another two or three days, perhaps?”

“I see. Those are... good news, yes,” Takumi nodded, perfectly aware that he didn’t sound convincing at all. Ryoma laughed again.

“This won’t be the last we’ll see our friends, Takumi. Well, I suggest you enjoy the remaining of your stay instead of brooding like this.”

“I’m not brooding!”

Ryoma merely answered with an affectionate smile.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The sound of quill scratching over parchment paused as Leo stilled his hand, his thoughts drifting away from the paperwork Xander had entrusted him. Negotiations would be over in a few days, meaning that the Hoshidan delegation would have no reason to stay any longer. Somehow the perspective didn’t please Leo, despite knowing that they would have to leave at some point; a few days earlier shouldn’t make any difference. And yet, it did to him. He didn’t want the delegation to leave yet.

Leo berated himself inwardly; he sounded like a spoiled child. Just because he wanted to spend more time with Takumi didn’t mean that everyone else had to heed his every desire.

He wanted to spend more time with Takumi.

The statement ran several times through his head, as if he wanted to get accustomed with the unfamiliar notion of actually yearning for someone else’s company. For Takumi’s company. It felt like having a new brother. No, not a brother. Leo didn’t seek the same thing from his siblings. From Xander, Camilla and even Elise, he longed for acknowledgement, for a bit of the affection they had always demonstrated towards Corrin. He wanted them to tell him that they were proud of him and that he had been doing well all those years. He knew deep inside that they did feel that way, but sometimes he wished to hear it out loud, as conceited as it sounded. From Corrin, he secretly yearned for some of his attention, like a child would towards their big brother. He wanted Corrin to see him not just as some brilliant teacher, but as his sibling.

From Takumi, he sought nothing. His mere presence was enough. He expected nothing in return. As long as Takumi was there with his smiles, his mood swings, his witty retorts, it was fine. It surprised Leo how dear Takumi had become to him; both of them certainly had come from far. They had hated each other at first, Leo reminisced, to the point they wouldn’t address each other without at least an insult in every sentence they would utter. Then progressively – and with some help from their respective siblings – they had come to learn more about each other, finding out that they were much more alike than they could have imagined. Leo had come to enjoy every single second they were together. He liked it when Takumi frowned during one of their chess games, biting his lower lip while thinking of his next moves; he liked it when Takumi was so focused on archery practice that he didn’t even notice Leo’s presence; he liked it when Takumi smiled at Sakura or argued with Hinoka or laughed with Ryoma; he liked it when Takumi stood up during a meeting to voice his opinions with a firm and resolute tone; he liked it when Takumi sat next to him on a bench in the garden and started chatting idly about everything and nothing; he simply liked it when Takumi was with him.

Leo put his quill down, pinching the bridge of his nose as the cogs in his head slowly clicked together to bring forward the inevitable conclusion. No, if he were honest with himself, he would admit that the cogs had clicked together a long time ago, and the conclusion had always been there, existing yet ignored. He glanced unconsciously to the shelf where he had put away the two books that had been the beginning of his end. One on Hoshidan culture and one on marriages between Hoshidans and Nohrians.

Solely for diplomatic purposes.

_Who exactly was I trying to fool?_

More importantly, what was he supposed to do now? There wasn’t much time left anyway, no matter what he decided to do. Takumi would be leaving soon and the next time they’d meet each other would be in several months at best. The most adequate course of action was to keep acting as usual; after all Takumi seemed happy enough with their friendship and Leo didn’t want to risk losing that. There was no need to make things complicated by introducing new feelings that may be unrequited.

It was simple.

It was frustrating.

It was all he could do.

_Since when am I such a coward?_ How ironic. He could ruthlessly take lives without even blinking, take on an army of Faceless on his own and burn a forest with a snap of his fingers, and yet found himself unable to speak a mere few words with his best friend.

With a resigned sigh, he resumed his paperwork, wanting to be done as quickly as possible to enjoy the little remaining time he had with Takumi.

And maybe, if an opportune moment presented itself, he would actually find enough courage to bare his feelings.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Takumi moved his rook absent-mindedly.

“You can’t do that,” Leo warned. “You’re leaving your king exposed.”

“Hm? Oh, right. Sorry.”

“It’s your fourth big mistake since we started. Anything troubling you?”

“Uh n-no, nothing,” Takumi answered, his eyes not daring to meet Leo’s. He moved a bishop.

“Are you certain?” the other prince insisted as he took said bishop with a pawn. “It’s very unlike you to make mistakes like these.”

Takumi bit his lower lip. He couldn’t possibly tell Leo that the cause of his distraction lay in a stupid gossip that didn’t even concern him. He couldn’t possibly tell Leo that his head had been a mess trying to figure out in his remaining time in Nohr who it was that had conquered Leo’s heart, or if such a person even existed to begin with. And he couldn’t possibly tell Leo that his goddamn retainer had managed to mess up with him even more with one single question.

_‘Try asking yourself what it was you felt when you first heard that Lord Leo has someone he likes.’_

How was he supposed to answer a question like that? How was he supposed to remember how he had felt? Was it disbelief? Was curiosity? Frustration? Jeal–

“Takumi?” Leo called him out again, snatching him away from his cerebrations.

“Sorry, did you say something?”

“Do you want to take a break, perhaps?” Leo suggested, concern starting to show on his face. Takumi cursed himself mentally.

“No, I’m fine, really. I think my mind’s just busy with all the preparations for the return trip,” he lied.

“Ah, true. You’re leaving in three days, aren’t you? I didn’t think you were the type to fret over a trip like that,” Leo joked, but Takumi was hardly in the mood for humour. It apparently showed on his face for he heard the Nohrian prince sigh. “Alright. What’s _really_ wrong?”

“What do you mean?” Takumi asked back unconvincingly.

“I daresay I’ve spent enough time with you to recognize the face you pull when something is gnawing at you and you refuse to talk about it because you believe it will only bother other people.”

Takumi groaned. “Am I such an open book to you?”

Leo smiled. “You are. But that’s also because books hardly hold any secrets for me. In any case, back to the matter at hand, by now you should know that you can share your concerns with me if it helps you in any way; I’d be glad to listen to whatever you have to say.”

“I appreciate it, Leo,” Takumi answered, still not meeting Leo’s eyes. “I really do. But this is one topic I don’t wish to share with you.”

He grew aware a bit too late of his clumsy choice of words and was about to apologize when he felt a hand hesitantly resting on top of his own. Taken aback by the unexpected gesture, he raised his eyes to Leo’s dark brown ones and for a second found himself befuddled by the gentleness and the concern he read in them.

“Am I that untrustworthy?” Leo asked softly.

“No, it’s not that!” Takumi exclaimed hastily. Without thinking, he took Leo’s hand in his own as if he feared the other prince would withdraw it, cherishing the warm touch and wishing it wasn’t only their hands that touched. His pulse raced. He didn’t know what had prompted him to react like that, but he found himself not wanting to let go. He gulped, feeling blood rush to his face.

“It’s just… Well…” he hesitated, as Leo waited patiently for him to make up his mind. He sighed loudly. He may as well ask the question that had been itching his tongue all this time; at least he would be done and over with. “Ugh, fine! Leo, is there someone you like?”

He almost immediately regretted the question as Leo abruptly pulled his hand back, his expression turning into an undecipherable one. Takumi’s hand felt empty and he was already missing the warmth in his palm.

“Is that all?” Leo questioned, his voice a mix of exasperation and... relief? Takumi couldn’t really tell. “Is that all that has been troubling you?” he repeated.

“I-Yes,” Takumi mumbled, lowering his head. “There are... there are rumours,” he tried explaining himself. He realized how silly he must sound at the moment, getting all distressed over mere gossips. This was not how princes were supposed to behave.

“I know there are rumours,” Leo said with slight irritation, “I figured as much considering how all my siblings have been pestering me about it for weeks. I just didn’t expect you to join the fray.”

“I’m sorry, I know this is none of my business,” Takumi apologized, still facing the floor. “I shouldn’t have inquired.”

“But you’re clearly bothered by the topic. Tell me why it matters to you so much whether there is someone I like or not,” Leo demanded.

“I don’t know,” Takumi answered. _Liar,_ a voice at the back of his mind whispered _._ But what was he supposed to say? “M-Maybe it’s because I was upset that you didn’t tell me, even though we’re friends,” he finished lamely. _Liar,_ the voice repeated again.

“...Really? That is your only reason?” Leo asked again.

Takumi failed to notice the second of hesitation in Leo’s answer. “Sorry,” he repeated, feeling more and more ashamed. Right now he was ready to give anything for Leo to forget they ever had this conversation, if it could be called so. “It was stupid of me to even think of giving some credit to a random gossip.”

“Gossips sometimes contain some truth in them.”

Takumi raised his head, surprise painted over his face.

“T-Then does it mean that this one is true? There is someone you like?” he blurted out.

Leo didn’t answer right away. Instead, he merely gazed at Takumi, impassive. Then he eventually sighed, as if resigning himself to put an end to some sort of inward struggle.

“There is,” he replied simply.

Takumi’s eyes widened; he felt something crumble within him as if someone had taken grasp of his body and shaken it violently; his head turned into a jumble of incoherent thoughts and words failed to come to his mouth. _Leo really has someone he likes_ , Takumi repeated mentally, slowly registering the piece of information. Or rather, it felt as if his brain had decided to trigger a defence mechanism by stubbornly refusing to assimilate the news. This couldn’t be. Leo, ever stoic and distant Leo had someone he liked?

“You don’t have to look so startled,” Leo grunted, crossing his arms. “Even though it’s black, I still have a heart.”

The attempt at a joke partly managed to bring Takumi back to focus. “Sorry, I guess I... just didn’t expect you to say it so naturally. You don’t even look embarrassed!”

“You do it well for the both of us,” Leo smirked.

“Jerk,” Takumi retaliated before asking more cautiously, “Then... who is it?”

Another few seconds of silence.

“Guess,” Leo eventually said. The other prince scowled.

“How should I know?”

“It’s not really difficult, once you put your mind into it a bit.”

Takumi wasn’t in the mood to play that kind of games; and after all, why should he care about the who? All that mattered was that someone had taken that very special spot within Leo’s heart. He could pretend that he didn’t feel irrationally annoyed by that fact; he could pretend that none of this was his business and drop the topic. Unfortunately, he wasn’t well-known for his ability to pretend well. And his resistance to curiosity had always been exceptionally low.

“I suppose it is someone I know,” he began reluctantly.

“Naturally.”

“Can I get a few hints?” Takumi asked, and as the words came out, he felt a knot slowly forming in his throat. He suddenly wanted to cover his ears, not wanting to hear the answer. How ridiculous could he be? He wanted to know, and yet he feared to know. He feared that any hint Leo could give him would make it less and less likely that Leo was simply pulling a prank on him. _And why am I so bothered by this?_

The Nohrian prince sighed. “Not feeling very smart today, hm? Very well, I suppose I shall help you a bit. It’s a person whose company I often seek. A highly skilled person I fought alongside with during most of the war and to whom I would entrust my back with no hesitation.”

Takumi bit his lower lip as he proceeded by elimination, leaving only a few options. Someone he would entrust his back to with no hesitation. Someone who was often there with him. _Oh._ _But then, this means..._

Leo had been right; it wasn’t too difficult, considering that Leo only paired up with a select few during battles. The dark knight’s next words were the last hint he needed to be definitely certain of the answer.

“This person is an archer.”

As expected. Takumi exhaled slowly.

So that was it. His eyes were set on Leo who was now looking away. A closer observation showed that his cheeks and ears were pinker than usual. Under different circumstances, Takumi would have teased Leo about it, but right now his mind was drawing a blank at the revelation. Silence stretched for what seemed to be an eternity before being broken by Leo.

“Takumi, listen. I understand perfectly if this is too much for you,” he said, and there was a faint tremor in his voice. “I don’t expect you to–”

“No, I’m fine,” Takumi cut him in, despite the little voice at the back of his head telling him otherwise. “I’m just... I-I need a bit of time.”

“Of course. I understand,” Leo repeated.

“I, uh, should leave now,” Takumi went on as he stood up. “I need to see if, uh, there is anything left to prepare for our departure,” he said, entirely aware that his excuse was fooling no one, and certainly not Leo.

“...Yes. Yes, of course.” Leo didn’t move from his spot as Takumi walked past him to the door. As the latter was about to reach it, Leo added: “Takumi, if this is making you uncomfortable, I want you to know that nothing needs to change between us; we can keep being friends.”

Takumi nodded despite the fact that Leo couldn’t see it. “I know,” he merely answered before exiting Leo’s room, leaving the Nohrian prince and an unfinished chess game.

He walked down the corridor, letting his feet take him wherever they felt like. To say he was shocked would be inaccurate; rather, he simply hadn’t expected Leo to be so open about it. About the fact that the person he liked was... was _him_. Somehow Takumi had believed that Leo would have set his eyes on someone more... conventional, as demanded by the etiquette and norms set for members of royal families.

He forced himself to clear his foggy mind, allowing him to think more calmly. Leo had been right; the answer had been so obvious he wondered how he hadn’t realized it earlier. He had been blind. No, he had chosen to be blind.

“Hey, watch out. You almost rammed into me,” a familiar voice made him jolt and stop on the spot.

“Niles, sorry,” Takumi apologized. Of all people to stumble upon, it had to be him. The prince cursed his luck.

“You look distraught,” Niles said, sounding like he was enjoying the fact. “Something happened with Lord Leo?”

“I do not wish to talk about it,” Takumi mumbled as he was about to take his leave.

“You know who the target of his affection is,” Niles stated more than he asked. The faint grimace Takumi pulled was enough an answer. He frowned. “You don’t seem particularly rejoiced about it.”

“It’s not that. I just… didn’t expect that,” Takumi defended himself. He stared at the outlaw. “You didn’t know, did you?”

“I beg your pardon, Milord?”

“I suppose I should have seen it coming,” Takumi said, lowering his eyes. “I mean, it does make sense, after all.” He gazed at Niles again. “How long have you been under Leo’s service?”

“It’s been five years since I pledged to devote my body and soul to him,” Niles replied, cocking an eyebrow at the unrelated question. “For which purpose do you wish to know?”

Instead of answering, Takumi inquired further. “Your… body and soul, is it? Do you always speak to Leo that way?”

“And what way would that be?”

“You know what way I mean!” Takumi snapped, feeling a surge of annoyance. “Constantly making advances on him… That would explain it…”

Niles gazed quizzically at the Hoshidan prince, feeling like he was missing something. Something big. Prince Takumi knew the truth, didn’t he? Then why did he look so upset? Unless Niles had been mistaken about those two from the get go? But no, that was impossible.

“Anyone would be swayed by words like that after five years,” Takumi kept on rambling to himself, completely dismissing Niles’ presence. “No, he may have been swayed even earlier than that. And I guess it’s not unusual for a retainer and his liege to–”

“Now wait just a moment, Prince Takumi,” Niles intervened abruptly, sensing the beginning of a huge misconception here. Prince Takumi couldn’t possibly be implying what he thought he was implying, could he? “Who exactly do you think Lord Leo likes?”

Takumi stared at him as if he was plain dumb. “He likes _you_ , obviously.”

Niles groaned in disbelief.

Royals were such a pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks a lot to all those who're still reading this! Thanks also for all your lovely comments and messages on tumblr <3 They all make my days!  
> I hope you liked this chapter, next one will be the last :)


	6. The more, the merrier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beware: some mushiness :D

Leo dropped his quill. “He said _what_?”

“You did not mishear, Milord,” Niles sighed.

Leo buried his face in one hand, stifling a grunt of exasperation. He would probably bang his forehead against his desk if it weren’t for the pile of documents on it. Also, it wasn’t really a princely thing to do.

“Tell me this is just another one of your jests, Niles,” Leo muttered.

“It is not, Milord, though I wouldn’t mind if that was how you truly felt for me,” Niles teased, true to himself. “You know it would be my utmost pleasure to attend to each of your needs.”

“Not now, Niles,” Leo dismissed the flirt with a wave of his hand. “I didn’t suspect Takumi to be so dense. And here I believed his reaction was because he did not return my feelings,” he added without even realizing he had said the last sentence out loud.

“Oh, on that aspect I daresay you have nothing to fear, Milord,” Niles smirked.

Leo turned his head to him, narrowing his eyes. “Are you improvising yourself a diviner?”

“Call it careful observation and deduction skills, Milord.”

“You could have told me before,” Leo chided.

“About the way Prince Takumi feels about you? It wasn’t my place to say. Neither was it my place to correct his assumption on who you actually are besotted with,” Niles added, enjoying the daggers his liege’s eyes were sending him.

“Are you saying that you also knew before I even realized myself?”

“Who can tell?” Niles answered vaguely, much to Leo’s annoyance.

“Shall I assume that you also premeditated the matter with the headband?”

“You think too highly of me, Milord. The only thing I did was to stumble upon a certain book, at a certain chapter. Oh my, have I actually just said this out loud?”

“...”

Niles grinned mischievously. “What will your next course of action be?”

Leo didn’t provide an answer immediately. A course of action? Was there even one? The Hoshidan delegation was leaving in two days; what was there left to do? Despite not being very knowledgeable in the area, he had thought the hints he had given Takumi to be quite explicit enough to leave no room to ambiguity. And yet Takumi had still managed to come up with a ridiculous conclusion, leaving Leo with very few options left.

In fact, there was only one option left.

Leo stood up from his desk. “I will be absent for the rest of the afternoon,” he declared. “There is an urgent errand I need to run.”

“What sort of errand, Milord?”

“If your deduction skills are as sharp as you claim them to be, then you should already know.”

Niles grinned slyly. “Do you need me to accompany you?”

“That won’t be necessary.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Takumi sighed as he was distractedly polishing his Fujin Yumi, sitting cross-legged on his bed.

“Are you sure everything’s alright?” Hinata inquired. “You’ve been sighing a lot for the past hour.”

“Yes, everything’s fine,” Takumi answered mechanically. “Are you done packing soon?”

“Yes! But I was curious; why the hurry to pack? We leave in two days only, right?”

“You ask too many questions, Hinata. Ah! No, leave those clothes,” Takumi ordered, standing up from the bed. “I’ll... pack them myself. In fact, you may leave now. Thank you for your help, Hinata.”

“Are you sure? But there aren’t many things left, I can wrap up in a breeze!” the retainer said enthusiastically.

“I have no doubt you can, but it’s fine. You’re free for the rest of the day.”

Hinata pouted. “All right then. Call on me or Oboro if you need anything!”

“I will,” Takumi reassured him.

After Hinata closed the door behind him, Takumi walked to the wardrobe, his hand reaching for the two remaining costumes that had yet to be packed for the return trip. One set was blue and purple, the other one black. The prince’s lips unconsciously stretched into a thin smile. His fingers caressed the fabric of the black one, memories of a certain evening with Leo coming back to him.

Leo without his armour on, Leo’s confused look when Takumi’s fingers rested on his chest, Leo stealing quick glances at him all the time they played, Leo’s hand on his as he prompted him to keep the headband, Leo’s gentle smile when they parted...

The headband.

Takumi glanced at his desk where they headband lay. This was something he could not take back with him. He would have to give it back to Leo. His chest tightened at the thought, but he ignored it. It was the wisest decision, for both Leo’s and his sake. After all, Leo couldn’t know the real meaning behind that gesture of his when he had offered to give him his headband. He had probably considered it a mere token of their friendship, along with the sets of clothes.

And still Takumi had accepted the present while being fully aware that Leo meant nothing more with it. Then why did he feel so frustrated now? _Maybe because you still had some hope,_ the annoying voice in his head answered. _Hope that Leo actually knew what he was doing._

“Shut up,” Takumi muttered to no one in particular. This was ridiculous. Leo would never have made a move on him. After all, he had clearly asserted that he would not marry a Hoshidan.

The archer felt his cheeks warm up as he suddenly realized that he was openly admitting he wouldn’t have minded if Leo had started courting him.

And so what? Growing aware of his own feelings wasn’t going to change Leo’s.

He had to be mature. As long as Leo was happy, everything was fine, as cliché and cheesy it may sound. As Leo had said, it wasn’t as if they couldn’t remain friends. They would visit each other every now and then; and all the time they were away from each other they would exchange letters, they would even send each other small gifts, they would wait patiently till the next time they meet.

Or more accurately, Takumi would wait impatiently till the next time they meet while Leo would enjoy spending his days with Niles. With an outlaw. With a street rat way below Leo’s station. With a–

Takumi bit his lower lip and shook his head, alarmed by the direction his thoughts were taking. He was in no position to judge other people when he himself was letting unhealthy feelings take over him. Such a petty prince he was; no wonder Leo saw nothing else in him but a mere comrade.

Later on today, he would go find Leo and apologize for his rude behaviour on the previous day. They would continue the aborted chess game and everything would go back to normal. Leo had even said they could remain friends. What more could Takumi ask for?

 

 

* * *

 

 

To say that Elise was not happy was an understatement. She was pacing back and forth in her older sister’s room.

“There has been no improvement at all!” she ranted. “He hasn’t done any move on Princess Hinoka since that day. I can’t believe it!”

“Calm down, Elise. Getting all worked up will get you nowhere,” Camilla said.

“But they’re leaving in two days! What is Leo waiting for?”

“I believe he didn’t expect the delegation to depart sooner than planned. He must have thought he still had some time.”

“Well, he doesn’t have time.” Elise stopped in her tracks and crossed her arms. “So I’m gonna go fetch Leo and force him to propose!”

“I’ll help you. After all, he wouldn’t dare disobey his big sister, would he?” Camilla added with a sweet smile.

“Yay! Let’s go find Leo then!”

 

 

* * *

 

 

The sounds of swords clashing against each other were punctuated with short gasps and thuds of heavy boots on the soil of the training grounds. Both Ryoma and Xander were panting, eyes focused on each other, looking for the slightest opening in their opponent’s defence. Ryoma charged, Xander parried before counter-attacking, effectively disarming the other king.

“Well, you got me this time,” the latter sighed.

Xander lowered his sword. “With this, I believe we’ve each reached a total of 22 victories and 22 defeats. Your skills are impressive as ever, King Ryoma. I cannot let my guard down for even a second if I wish to stand a chance against you.”

“You stole the words from me, King Xander. It is always thrilling to have you for an opponent.”

“I feel the same,” Xander nodded before adding: “Should we call it a day?”

“With pleasure, but we will have to determine a victor before I leave this castle.”

“Ah, speaking of which, Leo still hasn’t come to talk to you?” Xander inquired. “Considering that you are leaving soon, I figured he would have sought you by now.”

“We did exchange a few words the other day,” Ryoma answered. “He was looking for Takumi so I just helped him a bit.”

“I see,” Xander said pensively. “Then he still hasn’t...” he left the sentence unfinished.

“Forgive my curiosity, but you seem quite insistent on the fact that he speaks to me. I cannot help but wonder why.”

“My apologies, King Ryoma. I fear this is not my place to tell. It is up to Leo to decide; but I assure you it is nothing you should feel concerned about.”

“Very well, I shall take your word for granted. But perhaps I should go see Prince Leo myself?” Ryoma added on a joking tone.

“I am doubtful about whether he will be willing to tell you anything unless it is of his own initiative. I apologize,” Xander repeated, “my brother can be quite stubborn at times.”

Ryoma chuckled. “Oh, I understand completely. Our Takumi is hardly easier to handle. Anyway, enough talking about our brothers. I could do with a trip to the hot baths, what do you say?”

“Agreed.”

On their way back to the castle, Xander made a mental note to find Leo and have a word with him. After all, it was also his duty as the older brother to make sure Leo followed the right procedure when asking Ryoma for his blessing.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Elise was losing patience. She stomped her feet, puffing her cheeks. She and Camilla had been walking back and forth inside and outside the castle looking for Leo, with no luck.

“I can’t believe this! Where exactly could he have disappeared to?” Elise repeated for the hundredth time, her voice echoing in the entire corridor.

“This brother of ours is giving us more trouble than he should. Once we find him, I will make sure to punish him thoroughly,” Camilla added. “Now let’s think again; which places haven’t we searched yet?”

“I don’t know, really. We tried his room, the library, the study room, the meeting room, the gardens, the training grounds... Arthur and Effie told me they didn’t find anything either.”

“The same with Beruka and Selena,” Camilla sighed. “If we could at least find Odin or Niles, we could ask them. Let’s try and look for them.”

“Alright,” Elise answered without much conviction. “Oh hey, isn’t it Xander over there? Big Brother!” she called, waving her hand.

“Ah, Elise, Camilla. Good timing,” Xander said as he approached both princesses. “Have you seen Leo, by any chance?”

“You’re also looking for him? Unfortunately, our search has proved fruitless so far,” Camilla answered. “We were thinking of asking Odin or Niles. Do you have any idea where they could be?”

Xander nodded. “I saw them when going past the armoury. I believe they are on inventory duty.”

“Let’s go then!” Elise prompted.

Both of Leo’s retainers were indeed at the armoury, currently doing an inventory of all the spears they had. They weren’t alone though, as Corrin was also there, lending them a hand. Upon spotting the three royals, Odin went to greet them in his usual way:

“Ah! Your Highnesses! What twist of fate led your royal steps to this dangerous place? Have you come to add yet another bringer of death to your already deadly paraphernalia?”

“Hm, no,” Xander replied, still not used to Odin’s speech. “We have a question for you: do you know where Leo is?”

“Our liege?” Odin frowned. “I’m afraid not. I have been on various duties since the beginning of the afternoon, therefore I haven’t seen him at all.”

“Wasn’t he in his room? Or in the library with Takumi, maybe?” Corrin suggested.

Elise shook her head. “We searched everywhere. Niles, do you know?”

The outlaw put down the spear he was holding. “Lord Leo has told me of an errand he had to run this afternoon,” he answered. “As for his exact location, I fear your guess is as good as mine.”

“An errand? What kind of errand?” Xander questioned.

“Ah, he only told me it was an urgent errand, Milord. The details are unknown to me.”

“And yet your face tells me you know more than you say,” Camilla retorted.

Niles cocked an eyebrow and smirked. “Oh? Well, I can’t say I dislike having your eyes scrutinize my face like that. I can offer you more to see, if you wish.”

“Niles...” Corrin winced.

“Hm? Is it jealousy I hear in your voice? Please, worry not. I extend the same offer to you,” Niles said, making Corrin flush.

“Enough of this,” Xander cut in sharply. “Do you or do you not know what Leo is doing?”

Niles, knowing better than to upset the king of Nohr, turned serious again. “I suppose his errand has something to do with the rumour that has been going around lately.” His words suddenly gained him the complete attention of all the people around him.

“You mean, about his secret love?” Elise inquired, suddenly overexcited.

“Due to the Hoshidan delegation leaving soon and... some recent developments, Lord Leo has been obliged to make some decisions quickly,” Niles said.

“Then he’s finally going to propose! He is, isn’t he?” Elise urged on, now dancing about. “He’s gone to buy a ring? He must have, right?”

“The assumption would be a safe one,” Niles answered.

“About time,” Camilla nodded with a smile. “I can’t wait to hear the good news from him.”

“He will be the first one of the family, then,” Corrin added, smiling. “This calls for a celebration.”

Xander nodded. “Indeed, I am looking forward to the wedding. A royal wedding to strengthen the bonds between Hoshido and Nohr.”

“Yes! I can’t wait to see Princess Hinoka as a bride!” Elise exclaimed. “She will look wonderful!”

“She will,” Camilla smiled.

“Hinoka? You mean Princess Sakura,” Xander corrected.

“What are you both talking about?” Corrin frowned. “The one Leo likes is Oboro.”

“Certainly some dark magic must have blinded your eyes to the truth, for Lord Leo’s chosen one is none other than Setsuna!” Odin joined in.

“I assure you it’s Hinoka,” Elise protested. “Leo even gifted her new clothes when we went to the tailor shop with him and Prince Takumi!”

“But Leo kept staring at Oboro during that training session she had with Takumi! He also complimented her plenty!” Corrin rebutted.

“No, no, no,” Odin intervened. “It is Setsuna who holds Lord Leo’s favours. He even agreed to learn archery from her and Prince Takumi!”

“From an exchange I had with Leo, I am certain it is the Lady Sakura whom he admires,” Xander insisted. “Niles, you must remember; it was when you were practicing shooting with Prince Takumi. Princess Sakura was also there,” he said, turning to the outlaw. Then he frowned. “Niles? Is there something wrong?”

Niles was currently withstanding great pains as his mind was torn apart between various conflicting emotions, resulting in his body being unable to pick a fitting reaction. Considering his position as a mere retainer and the fact that he was in presence of almost all the Nohrian royals, he figured that bursting out laughing at their faces wouldn’t be the smartest choice of his life, no matter how tempting. Also, displaying outright incredulity at how off the mark they all were would be rude enough to justify physical punishment – which he would have gladly taken under different circumstances. And then there was also the option of simply walking away and pretending none of this monumental farce had actually happened.

As a consequence of his internal struggle, he was standing with his head lowered, his face partly veiled by strands of white hair, and a hand covering his mouth to prevent any unwanted – and possible offending –  sound from coming out.

“Niles, are you all right?” Corrin inquired worriedly, a hand patting his shoulder.

“Yes, I’m fine,” Niles eventually answered. He cleared his throat with a small cough. “I just remembered that I have some chores left to do for Lord Leo before he comes back,” he lied.

“What? Just like that?” Corrin asked, surprised. “Wait, what about you? Surely you know who it is my brother likes, yes? Can’t you tell us?”

“Oh, I believe you can guess who it is from what all of you have said just now,” Niles answered enigmatically. “I must take my leave now,” he said before slipping away from the armoury, leaving a bunch of disconcerted royals – and a retainer – behind.

Even as he left, he still couldn’t decide whether to laugh or feel completely sorry for Leo. How ironical that despite being the one with a missing eye, he was the only one who had seen accurately through Leo’s feelings. Perhaps it was some sort of compensation, perhaps his good eye had developed some super sight to make up for the one that was no more. He should confirm the theory with Saizo someday.

As he strode back to the castle, fate decided to play a bit longer with him by putting one last person on his way. Niles couldn’t help the amused smile on his lips as he spotted the long white hair and the familiar Hoshidan clothing. Great.

“Niles!” Takumi called out to him. “Do you know where Leo is?”

“Is this some sort of running joke? Or a new game, perhaps? ‘Where’s Leo?’,” Niles teased. Takumi frowned in confusion.

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“Oh, it seems that Lord Leo is quite popular today. People have been searching for him quite a lot.”

“So? Do you know where he is?” Takumi repeated.

“Gone on an errand for the day. I could deliver a message for him, if you wish.”

“No, um, that won’t be necessary,” Takumi answered with a hint of hesitation that didn’t go unnoticed by Niles. He smirked.

“You seem rather uneasy, Prince Takumi. Is it my company that disturbs you so much?”

“Don’t flatter yourself too much,” Takumi retorted dryly. He sighed. “Actually, I’d appreciate it if you could inform me when Leo comes back. I need to talk to him.”

“Certainly. Where may I find you?”

“My chambers.”

Niles’ grin turned roguish. “Playing dangerously, aren’t we? Well, who am I to deny an open invitation from a prince of Hoshido?”

Takumi flushed. “You are such a disgrace I cannot begin to fathom why it is that Leo chose _you_ , of all people,” he snapped

“My apologies, Milord,” Niles bowed. “I sometimes wonder myself what drove him to make me his retainer.”

“I didn’t mean as your retainer,” Takumi said between gritted teeth.

Niles pretended he didn’t hear. “In any case, I will keep you informed regarding Lord Leo’s return.”

As both archers parted ways, Niles figured the whole circumstances could have been comical enough if it weren’t for the fact that he was currently the target of one very upset Hoshidan prince. And he definitely didn’t want to be the cause of any sudden deterioration of relationships between both kingdoms.

He sighed. This life of his was a dangerous one.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“King Ryoma, forgive me but may I have a few words with you?”

“Ah! Prince Leo, what can I do for you?” Ryoma asked, noticing with interest the rosy touch on the Nohrian prince’s cheeks.

Leo took in a deep breath, cleared his throat, and took the plunge.

“You see, there is one thing I must ask of you...”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Evening stretched over night as Takumi fumed silently and impatiently in his room, having dismissed both his retainers for the rest of the day. In his hand was Leo’s headband, which he was planning to return to him. He had been waiting for hours and Niles had yet to come, even skipping dinner; had the retainer forgotten? That was unlikely. Had he forgotten on purpose? Perhaps. If Niles believed that Takumi could coax Leo into reconsidering his feelings, it would be a reason for him to prevent both princes from talking to each other… Takumi shook his head. He was getting paranoid. Even Niles wouldn’t dare disobey a prince’s order. Still, there was no telling what the outlaw had in mind, but the little time Takumi had spent with him told him that nothing good could come out of the man.

A knock on the door made him jolt. He almost stumbled as he hopped down the bed and rushed to open the door. The person behind it wasn’t Niles, though. Takumi failed to conceal his surprise.

“Leo?”

“Niles told me you have been looking for me,” the Nohrian prince said coolly. “Forgive me, I had a few matters to attend to and came back only now.”

“Oh, hm. It’s fine,” Takumi said before averting his eyes. “I, uh, well, I wanted to–”

“Can I come in?” Leo cut him in.

“What? Oh, uh, sure.” Takumi stepped aside, confused by Leo’s unreadable expression. As he closed the door behind him, Leo turned his gaze to him. Was it his imagination or did Leo seem slightly… nervous?

“Takumi, there is something I wish to talk to you about. Regarding our discussion yesterday,” he began carefully.

“About that, I must apologize,” Takumi interrupted him. “I know it’s no excuse, but I was… surprised by what you told me; it was unexpected and I didn’t know how to react so I-I left. I know that was very rude of me. I’m really sorry, Leo. Naturally, it doesn’t matter to me who you like, as long as we can remain f-friends. Also, I want to return this to you,” he added as he presented the headband.

There, he had said it. It had been easier than what he had imagined, save for the stuttering. Now all that was left was hope that Leo would accept his apologies, and take the headband back. Once he did that, everything would be back to normal. However, Leo’s answer was not what he expected.

“Why?” Leo asked.

“Why what?”

“Why are you returning this back to me? I believe I mentioned this is a gift.”

“It is a gift I cannot accept,” Takumi answered. His heart clenched. “Not when... not when you don’t know the meaning of such a gift,” he let out.

“What if I do know the meaning of such a gift?” Leo countered. Takumi opened wide eyes at him before frowning.

“You can’t possibly know,” he stated stubbornly.

“And I’m asking you again: what if I do?”

“Then it wouldn’t make sense! What about Niles?”

Leo nodded. “Ah, true. Niles. He did tell me you seem to believe that he is the one I like.” Takumi felt his cheeks warm up at those words.

“W-Well, isn’t it true? It’s fine, you know. You don’t have to deny it.”

“Pray tell, what exactly made you believe it was Niles?” Leo asked patiently.

“Isn’t it obvious? You told me that the person you like is an archer who fought alongside you during the war. This doesn’t leave many options, if you ask me,” the Hoshidan prince retorted more harshly than intended.

Leo remained unfazed by the tone. “Obviously there is one option you failed to consider. Please think again,” he prompted.

Takumi crossed his arms. What kind of game was Leo playing at? Annoyance rose within him; he was in no mood for games. All he wanted was to wrap this whole awkward conversation up and be done with it.

“What does it matter?” he grumbled. “As I mentioned earlier, I don’t care about who you like.”

“Well, you should care,” Leo sighed.

“Why?”

“I knew you could be obtuse, but to this extent? This is unbelievable. Think a bit,” Leo repeated, now sounding slightly irritated. “Who else fits the description? Can’t you think of another archer with whom I spend almost all my time, with whom I fought countless battles; an archer who has covered my back more than once, an archer reckless enough to walk with me on the frontline and yet foolish enough to completely miss what’s in front of his very eyes?”

Takumi opened his mouth as if to say something, but no sound came out. Instead he lowered his head, mentally trying to push back the rebellious thoughts that were slowly surfacing in his mind; it couldn’t be. It simply couldn’t. Leo couldn’t mean… Takumi’s pulse raced as his heart paced up, pounding a bit too loudly against his chest. Of course he could think of someone who matched all the criteria – save maybe the last one. And then there was the headband. But… it did not make sense.

_But you want it to be true._

It couldn’t be true. He desperately searched for someone else to match.

There was no one else.

_And he gifted me the headband while knowing the meaning of such a gesture._

He raised his eyes to meet Leo’s, puzzlement painted all over his face.

“Did you finally figure it out?” Leo asked softly.

“I… B-But… you said… the other day, you said…”

“Yes?” Leo encouraged him.

“You said that you’d never marry anyone from Hoshido!” Takumi blurted out.

It was Leo’s turn to look taken aback. “What? When did I ever say that?”

“After the first meeting, in the gardens! I asked you whether you would marry a Hoshidan, and you made it clear that you’d never do that.”

“I never did such thing!” Leo defended himself. “I merely asked you what gave you the idea.”

“Well, from your tone, it sounded like you found the idea revolting!” Takumi countered.

Leo rolled his eyes. “How could you even assume something like that? I was simply taken off guard by your question, that was all!”

Takumi crossed his arms. “How was I supposed to know? From your reaction, anyone in my position would have drawn the same conclusion as me,” he snapped.

“Anyone in your position would have guessed that I was just embarrassed by the unexpected question!” Leo retorted.

“Well excuse me, in my country people don’t act all offended when they’re embarrassed,” Takumi replied dryly.

“Are you seriously telling me that you were convinced all this time that I would never marry into Hoshido?” Leo asked, exasperation filling his voice.

“Well, yes!”

“I thought you knew me well enough by now to know that I would never discriminate against Hoshidans or anyone else just because they’re from another country!”

“How the hell should I know?” Takumi retorted back. “Not so long ago our kingdoms were enemies so it wouldn’t be surprising if some unease remained!”

“For the love of…” Leo didn’t finish his sentence as he pinched the bridge of his nose. “I can’t believe it,” he muttered, looking away from Takumi. The last thing he had expected was for the conversation to turn into such a ridiculous argument. This wasn’t how he had pictured tonight’s events would unfold. He let out a loud sigh of exasperation. “This isn’t what I had in mind upon coming here.”

“Oh? A flaw in the great Lord Leo’s plans?” Takumi sneered. “Well, what do you know, you can’t be a genius every time.”

“You aren’t making this any easier,” Leo snapped back.

Takumi shrugged. “Why should I? And what exactly did you have in mind?”

Leo gazed back at him, though he didn’t answer right away.

Takumi somewhat flinched under the piercing gaze. “W-What? Spill it already.”

Leo bit his lower lip. Was there any point in continuing? But at the same time, he couldn’t turn back now. Takumi would leave soon and Leo would not have another chance before months. He sighed again.

“Upon coming here, I had in mind to apologize to you for causing a misunderstanding, and I had in mind to correct your mistake.” He gazed into Takumi’s eyes. “I assume those two stages are cleared by now, am I wrong?” he asked, almost like a challenge.

Takumi averted his eyes, blushing furiously. How could Leo ask such a rhetorical question? Still, as he seemed to expect an answer, Takumi forced himself to nod.

“Y-Yeah,” he mumbled almost inaudibly. “S-So what?”

“Once you figured the truth out, I...” Leo paused, suddenly hesitating as his cheeks started turning pink. “I-I... This is… proving more difficult than I believed it would be.” The mood was hardly appropriate after all, thanks to their quarrel. He felt his will waver.

And then there was a strong grip on his wrist, as if to anchor him down. Gazing down, Leo could only see Takumi’s lowered head, bangs concealing his face. But he could feel the faint trembling in Takumi’s grasp.

“Please continue,” Takumi said, his voice slightly breaking. “Tell me what you had in mind once I figured it out. Please,” he added like a whisper.

Once again, Leo didn’t answer immediately.

“Please,” Takumi repeated, now almost pleading. “Please tell me. I feel so stupid for making wrong assumptions after wrong assumptions. So please, tell me so I cannot possibly misunderstand ever again.”

Leo’s heart raced at those words. There was no way he could not move forward now. “Very well.” He inhaled deeply. “Once you figured out the identity of the one I truly love, I would have given this to them,” he said, opening his free hand for Takumi to see.

The latter drew in a sharp breath. Resting in the middle of Leo’s palm was a single ring, set with three small sapphires. Unconsciously, he released Leo’s wrist, his mind drawing a complete blank. His legs suddenly felt weak as his eyes refused to avert themselves from the ring; it was all he could do to remember to breathe.

He almost jolted as he felt a familiar touch against his cheek.

“I would have asked them to spend the rest of their life at my side,” Leo continued on a gentler tone; his hand slowly ran through Takumi’s hair as he caressed the prince’s cheek with his thumb. “I would have slipped this ring on their finger.” He felt Takumi shudder. “I would have promised to love them, cherish them and protect them to my last breath. I would have–”

“Say no more,” Takumi murmured. He closed his eyes, leaning against Leo’s hand, revelling in the simple yet warm touch. It was similar to the previous day, when he had taken Leo’s hand in his own. The only difference was that he was now fully aware of the cause of his thumping heart and fluttering stomach. He opened his eyes again, his gaze meeting Leo’s.

He smiled; a true, genuine smile.

“I love you, Leo,” he simply said.

Surprise flashed through Leo’s eyes, though only for a mere second. “You just _had_ to beat me to it, didn’t you? Even though I had intended to say it first,” he replied, earning a chuckle from the other prince.

“At least I didn't beat about the bush, unlike a certain someone. In any case, I believe you have a proposal to make.”

Leo cocked an eyebrow. “How demanding. I’m not certain I appreciate that,” he said. Still, he took Takumi’s hand in his own, his eyes not leaving Takumi’s. The Hoshidan prince held his breath.

“Takumi, I have fallen madly in love with you,” Leo confessed, his words bold while his voice quivered. “I find myself wanting to always be there for you, to be the reason you smile, the source of your happiness and the bane of your torments. If you will have me, I will pledge myself to you, body and soul.” His fingers wrapped more tightly around Takumi’s, as though seeking courage from him. Pouring his heart out was something he was highly unaccustomed to, and yet when he spoke again, the next words came out as naturally as breathing. “Takumi, will you become my husband?”

Unable to contain the rush of emotions knotting his throat, Takumi could only nod at first. But he wanted to voice it out. He wanted Leo to hear his answer. “I will,” he managed to utter, his eyes brimming with tears he didn’t know he had been holding. His gaze followed as Leo fell graciously on one knee, bringing Takumi’s hand to his lips to lay a chaste kiss before slipping the ring on his finger.

Then he stood up, his warm smile mirroring Takumi’s. Their lips met, gently and carefully. Takumi’s hands – one still holding the headband – rested on Leo’s chest while Leo’s own found their way back to Takumi’s silky soft hair. The Hoshidan prince was pliant under his touch, much to Leo’s delight. It felt awkward at first, as neither of them was experienced, but it didn’t matter. They would have plenty of time to learn. Leo dared deepen the kiss, and Takumi let him, welcoming the warmth that spread through his entire body and the pleasant dizziness taking over his head. Leo’s hand slipped to rest on Takumi’s nape, making the latter shudder. They pulled apart only to kiss again, once, twice, more; taking their time to taste each other between whispers of ‘I love you’, basking in each other’s touches, never wanting to let go. Leo grew more demanding, nibbling on Takumi’s lips, then moving to plant kisses along his jaw and down his neck, without rush, for he wanted to imprint each passing second in his mind, to fill his ears with the sweet melody of each of Takumi’s gasps, to claim every inch of Takumi.

“L-Leo,” Takumi panted, his legs threatening to fail him. “W-Wait...”

Leo planted one last kiss on his lips before pressing his forehead to Takumi’s, both his hands on the other prince’s cheeks.

“My apologies,” he whispered, “I got carried away. It seems like you do possess some magic in you, Takumi.”

“What do you mean?” Takumi murmured back, his lips brushing against Leo’s.

“Surely you must have bewitched me for me to adore you so much.”

“The ever unemotional dark knight of Nohr, carried away and bewitched? What a feat I achieved,” Takumi chuckled, though it was only to conceal his growing embarrassment at Leo’s words.

“Better an unemotional dark knight of Nohr than an imperceptive Hoshidan prince,” Leo played along, earning a small jab in the stomach. He released Takumi, laughing.

“Well I’m sorry for being imperceptive, jerk. In any case, I will need to procure a ring for you as well,” Takumi commented. “And we will need to think of the ceremony. Where should we hold it? And–”

“Aren’t we quite hasty now, Prince Takumi?” Leo sneered, making Takumi flush even more than he already was.

“W-Well, we need to settle the details quickly considering that I’m leaving soon, Prince Leo,” he retorted.

Leo crossed his arms, faint displeasure on his face. “You didn’t have to remind me that.”

“Hm? What, are you telling me that you will actually miss me once I’m gone?” Takumi teased.

“It goes without saying,” Leo answered very seriously, taking Takumi off guard.

“Don’t say things like that so straightforwardly,” he mumbled, averting his gaze.

“It is but the truth. Or did you expect me to remain indifferent?”

“With a black heart like yours, I expect anything.”

“Please do remember that you just agreed to marry this very black heart,” Leo reminded kindly.

Takumi huffed. “I’m already starting to regret it,” he said, but the tiny smile on the corner of his lips was enough indication that he meant none of his words. “We should tell our siblings as well.”

At those words, Leo groaned.

“What?” Takumi inquired.

“Nothing. Just a few memories involving constant pestering by my siblings,” he replied.

“I demand details.”

“…Later,” Leo agreed reluctantly.

Now at least, his siblings would finally stop harassing him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Niles was currently harrassed by a bunch of siblings and a retainer, and though he would normally welcome the attention, this was too much. Somehow Xander, Corrin, Camilla, Elise and even Odin had managed to corner him while he was enjoying a quiet breakfast.

“It appears that we unfortunately haven’t managed to agree on who it is that Leo likes,” Xander announced as a preamble.

“Tell us who it is,” Camilla ordered more directly, leaning dangerously close to the outlaw.

“I’m surprised you still haven’t figured it out,” Niles answered.

“That’s not the point. Tell us. Or could it be that you’re only pretending to know?” Camilla taunted.

Niles laughed. “Milady, I know everything that must be known about Lord Leo.”

“Then why won’t you tell us?” Elise pouted.

“Please Niles,” Corrin joined in.

“Yes! Impart your knowledge of our liege’s mysterious destined person to us!” Odin added.

“You wouldn’t dare disobey a direct order from royalty, would you?” Camilla threatened with her sweetest smile.

“But where would be the fun if I simply told you straightaway?” Niles asked, unshaken. “I am certain that all of you together should be able to find the answer now. You have all the clues for it.”

“You said so yesterday, and yet I cannot see what those clues you mention are,” Xander said.

Niles groaned inwardly but decided to play along. “Well then, I suppose I shall help refresh your memories,” he sighed. “Allow me to ask you this simple question: every time you saw Lord Leo with the person you believed to be his promised one, who else was there?”

He watched with amusement as all the royals and Odin frowned, searching their respective memories. At the very same moment though, the door to the mess hall opened, letting Leo and Takumi enter. That in itself was nothing remarkable, as everyone was used to seeing the two of them together.

Elise was the first one to gasp upon noticing the ring around Takumi’s finger.

And Niles could only offer a small prayer as the newcomers found themselves almost literally jumped on and verbally assaulted by five newly enlightened people.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Three months had passed since the official announcement of the engagement between the second princes of Nohr and Hoshido. Life went on at castle Krakenburg with its council meetings, random events (including Elise’s celebration of the first time she mounted a horse), and secret affairs.

And...

“Hey, did you hear? I was told that King Xander has a secret crush...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fic's doooone! Thank you for reading, and thanks a lot for all your comments! I hope you liked the story :)  
> To completely conclude the fic, here's a little extra I made, because I'm that much of a dork: http://erendyce.tumblr.com/post/151391490648/one-tomato-and-one-pineapple-coming-i-guess-ill


End file.
